The Café
by Spyash2
Summary: The Café was famous for its attractive waitresses and its hospitality to their customers. Naruto was regular costumer of theirs, a well mannered and liked one. And he was about to be rewarded.


A Café is a place where one could get drinks and snacks. There are different types of Cafés too. However, there was one Café that was a bit of an oddity. While it did serve snacks and drinks it also had a service; maids, that would take your order and deliver said order once it's finished. The maids were attractive women and teenage girls - the latter being of consensual age.

The name of this Café… it didn't have a name. Not really. It was just called "The Café". There was some hidden joke between the workers there when they were asked why their business place was called "The Café", but no one would let them in on it.

The workers were all women. And that made The Café a very popular place. Unfortunately, it also meant it was a frequent place for weirdos and perverts to hang out, _because_ of the women working there.

One of the women, however, was not thrilled at working there. Or at what she had to wear.

"Ugh! This outfit makes me look stupid!"

The woman in question was a very fit teen with white hair and silver-eyes. Her face was round but girlish, had pointed ears and no eyebrows, her white silky locks done up in a feminine, side-swept mohawk. She was a bit on the petite side, only clocking in at about 5'3" with a small bosom, wide child-bearing hips, a tight, firm, heart-shaped ass and a well-toned build one would expect from a fighter.

She was also quite right about her outfit as the two were like oil and water.

To be specific, the woman was garbed in a black and white maid's outfit. And it wasn't like a French maid's outfit either, as the one this woman is wearing a sleeveless one, looking very much like a skimpy halter dress, mixed with a Chinese dress. The flaps reached down to her knees and left her outer thighs and hips completely exposed. Beneath the collar, the dress split open to accommodate a large boob window. And her apron seemed to be buttoned onto the material in front. The woman wore a simple, frilly headdress, like most maids, black armlets with white frills, and very sheer, white thigh-highs. A pair of high-heel slippers finished her attire.

The young woman is Sylvia. And the main reason why she was working in "The Café" wearing that maids outfit was because of a stupid bet. A bet she had lost.

One of the workers of The Café, gave Sylvia a reassuring grin as she eyed the teenage girl up and down. "Oh, don't be like that! You look absolutely scrumptious!" The woman who spoke was an absolute bombshell; she wore a similar that was a near exact replica to Sylvia's. The only difference between them was the older woman's outfit had a skirt; it was a skirt so short it stopped just below her crotch. If she were to bend over, then the hemline of her skirt would ride up and show off her buttocks, and whatever else she was wearing underneath. The woman had a willowy, athletic build, a heart-shaped face and silver-eyes. She had mid-length curly platinum-blonde hair that reached to her upper back.

Sylvia gave the woman a dirty look, "I look like an idiot in this, Flora!" she hissed with her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Don't you have something else for me to wear? Anything?"

Flora covered her mouth with her fingers as she giggled, "Well if you don't like your uniform _that_ much then you can always go in your underwear."

Sylvia flushed at that before bringing her hand to her forehead and letting out a resigned sigh, "Ugh…nevermind." why did she bother asking her? Or asking entirely? Oh, right, because she didn't want to wear this monstrosity they call a uniform.

Flora frowned a little with worry when she saw how distressed the girl was slowly becoming. "H-Hey… It's not _that_ bad, Sylvia," she said while putting a hand on the girl's shoulder in an attempt to both comfort and reassure the teenager, "Sure, there's a bunch of creeps and perverts that frequently visit The Café, but not all of them are that bad. In fact, we have a very nice frequent customer here!"

Sylvia looked up at the older woman with narrowed eyes and thin lips. Her tone...if Sylvia didn't know any better she would have thought it was filled with fondness and warmth. "...Oh? Do tell?" Sylvia was merely asking out of curiosity. She _knew_ Flora - heck, she knew all of the women and teenage girls that worked here. So for Flora to speak with fondness and warmth had piqued her curiosity.

Flora's face practically lit up which nearly made the now wide-eyed Sylvia double take in surprise. "He's around your age, with the brightest of blue eyes, and blond hair that is wild and unruly. He has these birthmarks on his cheeks that look a lot like whiskers. He normally visits us around this time. He used this place as a...shelter." The woman's tone, which started off brightly became sombre towards the end. "He's been bullied a lot, y'see. So when he found The Café, it became a sort of…refugee for him. He would come and visit us - sometimes to eat, at others to hide, or to just have a chat. Eventually, it got to the point we all considered him a friend."

If Sylvia had eyebrows one of them would be raised right about now. "He sounds...nice?" Sylvia had no idea _what_ to think. But if it was around this time he would be getting here, then she'll decide on what to think of him for herself.

"Well, he should be here any second now. I think you'll like him." Flora said with the brightest smile Sylvia had ever seen on the woman. Then she lightly clapped her hands together and ushered a now indignant Sylvia out of the changing room while saying, "Now, you should get started on your first and only day here!"

"Heh-hey! No! Don't make me go out there! Not looking like… like this!?" Pleaded the girl while she gestured to her getup. Seriously, it looked ridiculous on her - at least it did in her eyes. In truth it made Sylvia look rather exotic. It's not every day one would see a delinquent like Sylvia wearing something subservient.

"C'mon, dear, the sooner you get this out of the way the better. Besides, you look _adorable_~!" Flora gushed, complete with dazzling teeth.

"I don't look adorableeeeeeeee!" Sylvia cried out in defiance as she was gently pushed out of the room.

The door closed behind them with a soft _click_ and the room was left with blissful silence.

* * *

The place The Café is located was a rather busy place. With a brick-tiled road that seemed to stretch on forever with a row of stores and shops on either side. Nearby The Café was a community college. At the end of the road was an opening, that went into rows of houses and apartment complexes to house the students and teachers for the college. And beyond that was a sandy beach; it was the ideal place for students and teachers to go and unwind.

While The Café was a popular place for the hormone-driven teen to visit and frequent, there were plenty of other shops and restaurants. And one teenager was about to make his daily visit to the Café. The best thing about his community college? He would get an hour's break on a Monday and Tuesday. On Wednesday, he would get a very noticeable four-hour gap between the fourth and fifth period. Thursday is his day off. And Friday he only has to be in college for two whole hours.

Of course, every year the time periods - heck, even the days you have to come in, are changed. It was Wednesday today, and right now this teenage boy was on his four-hour break. And he knew just the place to spend it: The Café. It was a nice little refuge for him. And it definitely helped the girls were very friendly and not bad on the eyes.

With a roll of his shoulder and a relieved sigh, the young man approaching The Café stopped outside of it and looked at his reflection on the window. A young man with bright blue eyes, wild and unruly blond hair that was spiked in every direction stared right back at him. On both of his cheeks were birthmarks that looked like whiskers.

His attire consisted of burnt orange trousers, a dark T-shirt with a woolly-hooded jacket that was of the same colour as his trousers, and worn on top of _that_ was a light grey raincoat, just in case it rained. And to finish off the look he wore a pair of black sneakers and was carrying a black school bag.

Naruto took in a deep but breath and exhaled. While he had been using The Café as a refuge for years and could say with absolute confidence, that he knew every single woman and teenage girl that worked there, he was still a hormone driven teen. A _lot_ of girls, even _women_, in that place tried to make a pass at him during his time in there. It's _easily_ one of his most favourite places to visit for that alone.

And so Naruto walked up to the front door, pulled it open and entered the establishment.

* * *

A jingle sounded through the first part of the building's interior as the door opened, and when Naruto entered the building and let the door close itself behind him he was immediately greeted by one of the Café workers before he could get two steps away from the door.

"Oh, hello, there, cutie, will you be having the usual~?" The woman who greeted him was a flirty one with her platinum blonde hair done up in a french braid. Her maid uniform was similar to Flora's; black and white and sleeveless and looking like a skimpy halter dress, an apron and a large boob window. The differences being she had black armlets with white trimmings and an apron skirt that showed off a _lot_ of thighs and a pair of knee-length socks.

Naruto smiled at the woman even as she took his arm between her cleavage and brought him to one of the tables closest to the counter. "Hello Ophelia, and yeah I'll be having the usual."

"Well, then, follow me and I'll fetch your server~!" The woman in question grinned impishly and lead the way to his table. "I think you'll be in for a pleasant surprise, actually… I don't want to spoil it, though."

Naruto was curious now, "Oh? Well, I do like surprises," He chuckled and made the woman giggle when he fist bumped her arm with his free hand, "Especially if it's coming from here… the surprise isn't where one of you sit on my lap and feed me is it?" Don't get him wrong he _loved_ it when they did that, but after the fifth time, you kind of expect it to happen.

"Not this time," Ophelia giggled. "Though I _might_ slip under the table if I'm free later… you are a loyal and well-behaved customer, after all, so I think you deserve special treatment~!"

The implication made blood rush down to his phallus and Naruto felt his trousers getting a little tight, along with his cheeks heating up, "I...uh...I see," he cleared his throat, and tugged at his shirt, "Well, that would be one hell of a surprise." he chuckled; it would indeed be one heck of a surprise. For the longest time, he fantasized one of the workers in The Café doing _exactly_ what Ophelia said. "Am I allowed to feel you up in that case?" he asked the woman in a teasing tone.

"Not in front of the other customers," Ophelia replied, sticking her tongue out teasingly. "We don't want them getting the wrong idea, now~!" she winked at him. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her while sending the woman a small smile. It wasn't a denial; he _can _feel her up as long as he hides it. At least that was his interpretation.

Naruto looked around and saw there wasn't a lot of people around at the moment. At least not where he was being pulled to. After that Naruto brought his gaze back to Ophelia and his smile widened, "Alright. Then I'll just have to be extra careful to not let anyone see, won't I?" Then he remembered something he had seen in this building a few times, "There are isolated rooms with tables here, right? They're used for privacy, if my memory is right."

From what he remembered those rooms were made for VIPs or some such. But he wasn't too sure; he never asked to confirm it for himself. If it wasn't for that, then Ophelia here can just go and correct him.

Before Ophelia could answer the two of them were intercepted by two silver-eyed blondes that worked in The Café. The two of them looked completely identical. They were tall, slender beauties with long, straight hair that reached to their tailbone, and v-shaped bangs. Both women were also athletic, and had rocking wide hips, large DD-breasts, thick thighs, long legs and plump butts.

As Naruto would have expected both were garbed in matching black and white maid's uniforms. It was a parody of a French maid uniform; the apron was small, tied around their waist and barely covered their front. The uniform itself was sleeveless, and beneath the collar was a large boob window that brought attention to their equally large mammaries. The hem of their skirt rode so high you could see the underside of their undergarments; behind them showed they were wearing thongs. Finishing off the look was a frilly headdress, a pair of sheer white thigh-high stockings and a pair of high heel slippers.

Naruto knew these two very well, and had to admit seeing them wearing _that_ uniform never got old. "Alicia! Beth!" he cheerfully greeted, gently taking his occupied arm out from Ophelia's grasp just so he could go and hug the twins to him. He gave the two young women affectionate kisses on the cheek. "It's lovely to see you two again!"

The temptation to reach down and grab onto their butts was hard to resist. But resist it he did, though it had certainly almost gotten the better of him. He could feel their bountiful bosom pressing against him, and boy, did he enjoy that! These two were always a treat to see and to feel pressing up against him!

Alicia and Beth both blushed heavily and giggled at his greeting, very much appreciating it after having such a long and busy morning. After a long moment of hugging them Naruto withdrew, but kept his arms around the girls, and asked, "So, how was your day like so far?"

Alicia shrugged, "It's been rather busy."

Beth nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Same old, same old. What about you?"

"Eh, same old, same old." Naruto replied with a shrug. He then gave them a smile and added, "I'm on my four hour break, now; you can guess what that means."

"Nothing to do for four hours," Alicia, Beth, Ophelia, and quite a few other workers who were within earshot said at the exact same time. Naruto come to The Café so often it was well-known he had a four-hour break during Wednesdays. Nevertheless, they _all_ liked the sound of that…

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, feeling like a lamb in a lion's den at the moment.

"By the way, Naruto," spoke up Ophelia, getting his attention back on to her, "to answer your earlier question: there are isolated rooms with tables here. But they're more for our most loyal and well-behaved customers." Outside of some ogling, Naruto hadn't perved or hit on them ever since he found this place; that qualified him as far as she was concerned.

The eyes of Alicia and Beth practically _gleamed_. They exchanged looks with each other and smiled. As always, they shared the same idea. Naruto had been so kind and treated them like any other person instead of objects, unlike every other man, and teenager that entered their establishment. That deserved a little reward as far as they were concerned!

Naruto blushed heavily as he was practically dragged to one of the tables in question. He could also see the fire in these girls' eyes when he briefly saw them. Though the blond hadn't ever tried to hit on any of the maids here, he was not a virgin; years ago his high school gym teacher, Ms. Mitarashi, saw to that personally, and he had since developed a bit of a talent for knowing when a girl's intentions were… less than pure, as it were. Naruto was most definitely _not_ complaining, though.

Before he knew it, the whisker-marked blond was sitting at a very out-of-the-way table in one of the isolated rooms in the Café. They weren't inconspicuous about it either as all four of them were seen going into one of them.

Then, to Naruto's pleasant surprise, Ophelia took the initiative and sat beside him; she put a hand on his cheek before leaning in to plant a smouldering kiss upon his lips. With wide eyes the young man moaned into her lips; while he wasn't a virgin, it had been a long time since any girl had shown him the kind of attention Ophelia was doing now and so it took a moment for Naruto to catch his bearings. When he did Naruto was more than eager to return Ophelia's affections. He wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, making sure his hand was on the small of her back, and gently pulled Ophelia closer to him. At the same time he opened his lips and slipped out his tongue where they lightly prodded against Ophelia's, seeking entry to her moist cavern.

Ophelia opened her mouth invitingly and let out a pleased moan when she felt Naruto's tongue dashing into her mouth and explore her cavern to its heart's content. While Naruto was busy with that, Alicia and Beth took this as their opportunity to take this to the next level. The two sisters exchanged looks, grinned with blushing cheeks, before delving under the table. Naruto had no idea what the twins were up to, due to being more focused on the liplock he was doing with Ophelia but when he felt a pair of hands on his knees he got a pretty good idea. It was when he felt his legs being parted - and did nothing to stop it - and the two sisters positioning themselves between his spread leg that it became confirmed.

As much as Naruto enjoyed exploring Ophelia's orifice with his tongue and swap saliva with the woman, he needed fresh air and had to withdraw once it became too much. When their lips parted both parties took gulps of fresh air, though Ophelia immediately started kissing him again. Naruto figured if they were going to gang up on him, three to one, then it would be fair play if he were to get a little handsy.

So that was precisely what he did. With his hand that was still on the small of her back, Naruto reached down and under Ophelia's skirt and grabbed her ass. With the other he reached up and got a nice handful of her tit; Naruto then proceeded to gently knead and squeeze the breast through the fabric. Ophelia moaned into Naruto's mouth with enjoyment.

Naruto, meanwhile, groaned pleasantly into Ophelia's mouth when he felt Alicia and Beth fishing his hardening cock out and stroke it to full erection. Alicia held the base, holding it towards their faces. Beth held the upper half. And together the two sisters jerked him off, out of sight from anybody who would be able to see them from the doorway. Then, they ripped a gasp and shudder from the blond by going down in perfect sync and licking his lower head from either side.

Ophelia withdrew from the liplock and gave Naruto grin that looked both insane and lustful, "Oooh, they went under the table. What _bold_ women~" she cooed, and even though the woman couldn't see them, she looked down where Naruto's crotch would be. She closed her eyes and let out a lewd moan when Naruto's hands gave her ass and tit a firm squeeze, "Mmmm… that's good." Ophelia opened her eyes and sent a lustful look Naruto's way, "You wanted to feel me up, and now that we are out of eyesight you can~!"

"I wanna do so much more, right now," Naruto admitted with a deep guttural growl that sent pleasant shivers up the backs of Ophelia, Beth, and Alicia. "You three and so many of the other girls here are just gorgeous! You have _no _idea how much self-control it took to keep from perving or hitting on you ladies." He ogled them a lot, when he was sure neither of them were looking, but he never tried feeling them up or make any crude remarks. He knew them all and had respect for them, but in the end Naruto was still a young man.

All three of the women present could feel their loins ache upon hearing his confession. Naruto then went cross-eyed when he felt Alicia and Beth "servicing" him far more aggressively. Their loud obscene slurps filled the room and it took Naruto all he had to refrain from falling forward and rest his head on the table in front of him. Pleasure raced through his phallus and the blond could feel himself getting pushed to orgasm from their combined attention. Ophelia blinked when Naruto instead leaned against her and rest his head against her bosom. Amused the woman wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him further into her chest.

It was during this lewd display that Naruto's server walked in, along with one other person.

Sylvia turned beet red at the sight of her client groping Ophelia… and apparently enjoying it _far_ more than he should. The woman in question was apparently enjoying it immensely as well, as she didn't do anything to stop him or show any sign of distress, subtle or not. In fact, Ophelia was even _worshipping_ his upper body by letting her hand explore him! She even had a smile on her face!

Flora, meanwhile, was far more amused than she should have been; she saw this coming from a mile away, in fact. She eyeballed poor Sylvia out the corner of her eye and flashed an impish grin. "Enjoying the show?"

The girl in question nearly jumped out of her skin and replied by raising her nose with a defiant huff, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said with a dismissive tone and tried taking her eyes away from the lewd sight before her. Key word being _tried_.

Flora rolled her eyes at that, smelling the bullshit right then and there.

"O-oh! Hello Flora," Naruto greeted the woman after he heard her and Sylvia talking. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, and Alicia and Beth were not helping with that due to the attention they were giving his dick under the table, the blond exhaled and gave Sylvia a curious look. He had to admit the girl was pretty on the eyes and filled that maid uniform nicely, but didn't recognise her, "Is she a new worker? I never seen her before."

"I lost a bet," Sylvia grunted with a hard roll of her eyes.

"She's here temporarily," Flora clarified, looking amused as she gestured to the girl. "This is Sylvia. She will be your server today."

Naruto blinked at that. "Oh. Well, okay then. It's nice to meet you, Sylvia," He said to her with a friendly smile.

The girl in question had a frown on her face and just as she opened her mouth to say something - probably something not nice - whatever it was died on the tip of her tongue when Flora started talking.

"So, Naruto… Ophelia… what's going on here?" Flora asked and gestured to the two of them and the way they were seated. The way Naruto was leaning up against the older woman, where his hands were, and how Ophelia didn't seem to mind it.

The answer to the question came easily to Ophelia. "Naruto hasn't perved on us, hasn't made any crude remarks our way, or touched us inappropriately. He's been a _very_ good boy since he found The Café. It's just a nice little reward is all." she answered with a wide smile, and put a hand behind Naruto's scalp to pull his face further into her bosom.

"Duly noted," Flora giggled. She cupped her chin and donned a thinking expression, "That's not a bad idea, actually. Perhaps I'll give him one later, when some more customers finish up."

"Or you can come over here and snuggle up to him right now, while the newbie takes his order?" Ophelia suggested, and Naruto both let out a grunt and jumped in his seat when he felt the mouths of Alicia and Beth suckling harshly on his dick. What the fuck were they trying to do down there? Suck off his skin?! He took his hand off Ophelia's breast and reached down to lightly swat the twins over the head to show he did _not_ appreciate that in the slightest...before he went and caressed their scalps to tell them they were forgiven.

Ophelia completely ignored that, and with a girlish giggle went on to say, "Oooh! Or you could show him your _goods_ if you catch my meaning~"

"Perhaps I could, but for now, I'll leave Sylvia to do her job," Flora replied with an amused grin. "I've got work to do at table five. Big family… they're going to be a bit hectic to deal with."

"Shame. At least Naruto's going to be here for four hours though." Ophelia said; while disappointed Naruto wouldn't be getting a show from Flora personally, the woman couldn't blame her for wanting to put her job first. She had to make a living after all.

Flora giggled and nodded, "Oh yes. That is very true." She then leered at Naruto, put her hands on her hips, and licked her lips lewdly. "However I'm sure a little… preview wouldn't hurt~!" she purred, the noise at the back of her throat sounding much like a husky growl.

While Sylvia looked at Flora with an appalled look on her face, Naruto tried to ignore the pleasant feeling of lips and tongues lavishing his dick with saliva, and looked directly at Flora with an intrigued look.

"What...uh...kind of preview?" he asked the woman beside Sylvia. Naruto was legitimately curious to know what kind of preview she was going to give him.

Flora grinned at him impishly, leaning forward and answering his question with a nice view of her cleavage. As she leaned forward the woman put her hands on her thighs and squeezed her breasts together to make them more pronounced and noticeable. She shouldn't have bothered since the boobwindow was the first thing Naruto's eyes were drawn to when the woman leaned forward, but the view was very much appreciated.

The visual stimulation Flora provided him was too much for Naruto and he was pushed over the edge. He let out a breathless groan when he felt one of the girls taking his glans penis into her mouth and sucking his seed straight from the tap. After the first spurt, the other sister quickly took over and started sucking out the remnants straight from the tube. Naruto wasn't idle with Ophelia either; while Alicia and Beth were busy sucking out and swallowing his jizz Naruto started kneading and squeezing her tit and ass with more enthusiasm, much to the woman's vocal enjoyment.

"Oooh~!" Ophelia mewled, sounding much like a horny schoolgirl that was getting felt up by her crush.

Sylvia couldn't tear her eyes away from it all. It was like a trainwreck...if said trainwreck was full of lewd things!

"_He must've been a _very_ good customer_ _if they're doing this for him…"_ was the thought going through the girl's head. But she tried her best to ignore everything that's going on in front of her. Even if a part of her - a very, _very_ repressed and aroused part of her - wanted to join in.

Naruto took his eyes away from Flora's cleavage so he could look her in the eyes, "...Nice tits, Flora." he complimented with a smile, and barely kept himself from groaning and shuddering when the twins got right back to licking his dick in alternate motions. They were cleaning up the leftovers and are doing a very good job at it.

While the twins were busy with that, Flora decided to take her leave for the time being and let Sylvia do her first assignment for the day. The woman made sure to put an extra sway in her step as she made her way out the room. It was purely for Naruto's benefit of course. The blond in question enjoyed the sight of her sashaying ass. He was disappointed when the woman finally went out of eyesight.

Taking Flora's departure as her cue Sylvia cleared her throat and stepped towards the table with her best 'game face'. The girl put her hand flat on the table's surface and gave Naruto a very stern look, "Alright, here's how this is going to go: I'm going to take your order and you're not going to do anything inappropriate to me." there was a pause as she looked at where Naruto's hands were, before Sylvia looked back at him, "Understand?"

Naruto nodded, "Crystal clear, Sylvia. I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to you anyway."

Surprisingly his assurance to not touch her anywhere that is not appropriate made the girl irritated instead of satisfied, "Oi! Are you saying you don't find me attractive?!" she demanded with wide flaring eyes.

"N-No! I _do_ find you attractive! Very attractive! It's just I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to you-"

"Then why are you touching _her_ up?" She interrupted demandingly and pointed an accusing finger at a very amused Ophelia.

"Because I'm _letting _him." The woman answered for Naruto, "Seriously, kid, Naruto is not the type of person who will be a disgusting pervert and say obscene things to us. He won't even _touch_ us in that way unless we let him." Ophelia grinned viciously and rubbed her cheek up against Naruto's scalp, like a cat trying to get the attention of their owner, "And I am most _definitely_ letting him."

That took the wind right out of her sail and the girl looked rather embarrassed, "I...I see…" Sylvia cleared her throat and stopped leaning on the table, "Uh...right... What is your order for the day then?" she asked, reaching behind her and fishing out a pen and a notebook from...somewhere.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that but shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time the women here at The Café did that neat trick. "A strawberry cheesecake, tea with two sugars, and a hotdog with red sauce." he answered and Sylvia wrote down his orders and closed the notebook with a satisfied nod.

"I'll be back momentarily…" Sylvia told him as she back walked out of the room.

Unfortunately for her, before she could turn around and exit the room entirely, Sylvia had been taken by surprise when a maid popped out from under the table like a damn jack-in-the-box and hopped onto Naruto's lap! Sylvia's jaw dropped open as she stared on in wide-eyed shock; was she underneath the table this entire time?!

As for the maid in question, Alicia decided now was as good a time as any to throw caution to the wind and fuck this little stud while she had the chance... and it didn't take much imagination for Sylvia to know why the both of them let out a deep guttural moan not even two seconds after said woman appeared. Taking that as her cue, poor Sylvia double-timed it the fuck out of there.

As for Naruto, the young man was utterly paralyzed by the sensation of Alicia's folds squeezing the life out of him like a damn vice! Damn, this girl was tight! Holy shit! Beth popped out from under the table next and made her way over to sit beside her big sister and Naruto. At the same time Alicia started hopping up and down on that dick, and let out a soft moan as she felt pleasure running through her vaginal folds and up her felt much better than using those dildos!

"Geez… you're quite enthusiastic, ain't ya?" Naruto groaned. Alicia merely grinned down at him before surprising the blond by pulling his head in towards her boobwindow while she kept bouncing up and down on his lap.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The sound of their fucking resounded through the room, and thankfully the room they were in was far enough away from the other customers to the point neither of them could hear what was going on in there. And it was something Alicia took _full_ advantage of.

"Ooooh you're so fucking _big_…" moaned the elder twin into Naruto's ear and she began rolling and gyrating her hips against him in order to try and get as much of his dick inside of her as possible.

Naruto snorted goodnaturedly, "Thanks. You're pretty big yourself - big tits and thick thighs that is. I like~!" he complimented, though his voice was muffled due to where the woman was holding his face. He wasn't complaining about it though.

Alicia smiled widely; if he liked her tits so much, then wouldn't be such a good idea if she were to show them to him?! She thought it was! With that thought in mind, she unwrapped her arms and yanked down her top so that her tits were freed, before pulling burying his face in her cleavage.

Naruto was no longer leaning up against Ophelia, nor was he groping the woman. Naruto now had his hands on Alicia's hips and was helping the eldest of the two sisters bouncing up and down on his dick. The blond bucked his hips, timing his thrusts with her own and would thrust up into the woman while she descended on his dick. Fuck, this felt so good! Her cozy, little cunny sent shivers up his spine every single time it descended upon him and he could feel himself getting close with every downward thrust! It was pleasantly maddening!

Naruto let out a strenuous groan and turned his head to the side so he could breathe a little better. And to be able to talk properly. "Oh, fuck. This feels so fuckin' good. God it's like your tight pussy doesn't want to let me go!" he growled huskily and happily bucked his hips against the woman who was gleefully fucking him.

"Th-that's because it doesn't," Alicia whispered hungrily through her teeth; the girl was grinning down at him with drool dripping down the side of her mouth, such was the pleasure she was feeling. "F-fuck me harder, Naruto! I need this so bad~!"

"I...I uh... don't think I can. You're the one on top of me after all," Naruto told her. Alicia had the better leverage. She had the better position. If anything she was the one who could move faster and harder; but he tried nonetheless. "Fuuuck, I'm getting close!"

"Go ahead…" Alicia mewled, drunkenly. "B-blow your load… inside… I don't mind~!"

Her words sent poor Naruto _flying_ over the edge, the opportunity to creampie this hottie proving too good to pass up - consequences be damned. With a guttural growl and one last thrust, he did precisely that, burying himself deep within Alicia's folds and pulling the woman down at the same time; his cock expanded as his jizz spurt out of his pisslit and painted the back of her baby-maker a pearly white.

Once the flow abated somewhat Alicia lift herself off Naruto's lap and Beth scooted off to the side to give her elder sister some room. And once Alicia was finally off of Naruto's lap, Beth practically scampered onto Naruto's lap and eagerly guided his phallus to her own folds. Seeing how pleased her big sister looked she wanted to get a piece of that dick before anyone else could! And when Beth felt her folds being parted as she lowered herself down on that dong, she let out a low guttural moan before _slamming_ herself down the rest of the way.

_WHAP!_

The sound of her asscheeks clapping against Naruto's thighs resounded through the room. As for the blond in question he let out a strangled groan and grabbed onto her ass. At the same time he leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as he tried, with some success, to adjust to the interior of Beth's cunny surrounding his sensitive dick. If he wasn't careful he'd be chucked clear across the edge again...and something told him Beth _knew_ that for a fact if the impish giggle he heard was any indication.

Beth started hopping up and down on Naruto's dick almost immediately. She moaned like a slut and put her hands on his shoulders to help herself move up and down on that dick. She wanted his spunk, she wanted to fill her womb with his baby-making cream!

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

Beth rolled, shook, and gyrated her hips as she repeatedly slammed down on that sensitive dick over and over and over. The woman was trying her damnedest to coax more of Naruto's baby-making seed out of his scrotum. She cooed upon feeling the shaft twitch inside of her cunny; it seems she was well on her way to doing just that! With a grin Beth tightened grip on Naruto's shoulders and slammed her ass down on his thighs. Then she started grinding her crotch against his dick, while he was still inside her.

Naruto let out another groan, closed his eyes and allowed his head to lean against the backrest as he found himself chucked clear over the edge. At the same time Beth let out a soft coo when she felt his phallus expand and his jizz to spurt out of his pisslit. Naruto bucked his hips in time with his thrusts, and tried to instinctively fill up Beth as much as possible. The woman in question let out another coo when she felt Naruto's spunk filling her babymaking chamber.

"Ooooh, how naughty~" Ophelia teased Naruto with a wide faced grin, "You better hope it's their safe day today… and even _then_ there is still a risk of them getting pregnant!"

"Uhhhh..." a now very tired Naruto groaned. Despite his fatigue and what would happen if he did knock these girls up, his now-softening dick throbbed in approval at the thought before it went limp completely. He needed to recover for a bit. Having two gorgeous women go at him one after the other was surprisingly draining.

It was at that moment Sylvia returned, carrying a tray with Naruto's strawberry cheesecake, tea with two sugars, and a hotdog with red sauce. She came to a stop when she saw Beth sitting on top of Naruto, and a _very_ satisfied Alicia to their right.

Sylvia's eye twitched as she took it all in, "...Oh _come _on!"

* * *

Due to them having to go back to work Alicia and Beth were no longer in the isolated room a few minutes later. But they had left with a spring in their step, as well as a bit of a limp, but they somehow managed to trick others into thinking they hurt themselves. But Ophelia and Sylvia still were still in there with Naruto who now had a half-eaten hot dog in both hands.

"So… how long are you here for again?" Sylvia asked Naruto with a small frown on her pretty face.

Naruto finished chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth before answering, "It's for four hours. Then I'll be heading back to uni to finish my last class and then head on home."

If she had eyebrows Sylvia would have raised one of them right now, "Four hours…? How come you're staying here instead of...I don't know… studying?!"

Naruto shrugged. "I do all my work in class with little to no breaks. I don't do any of my work at home either, unless I _really_ need to or I have deadlines coming up and I'm way behind on my work." It certainly helped he had the same lessons every day he is in university; so he had nothing to really worry about and could just work overtime during those lessons. On some days when he has less hours, he would just stay in class and keep on working. The weekends and the four hour gap on Wednesday's is when he can just chillax and get that much needed break.

It kept him from burning out a long time ago. And stopped him from having a breakdown in the middle of class. Like he had seen many of his acquaintances so because they were working so goddamn hard.

"And your teachers are alright with this?" Sylvia as

Naruto shrugged and took a sip of tea to wash down the hotdog, "Yeah. They're alright with it. They know how hard I work on the days I'm in. I mean, I keep getting merits and distinctions _because_ of how hard I work. I gotta have a break and socialize _sometime_… and it turns out every Wednesday has a four hour gap in the timetable… so I use that time to get out and socialize. With the girls here." He had no intention of banging Alicia and Beth but that just… happened on its own. "Wouldn't really be their business even if they weren't okay with it, though. This all is happening off-campus, after all. It's not like I'm doing anything illegal."

Sylvia didn't really have anything to say to that. Naruto did have a point; this wasn't on campus so he could do anything he wanted… within reason of course. "Alright, I'll give you that one." she conceded with a shrug. "So, what are you studying exactly?"

"Animation." Naruto answered. He took another bite out of his hotdog and waited until it's been swallowed before talking again. "I have to do a bunch of things like 2D and 3D animations. Posing with 3D models as well. I also have to do character designs, case studies, quick sketches of people in motion, and environmental designs. For my Final Major Project I can make an animation in either 2D or 3D and it has to be three minutes long. I'm going for the 2D one. The thing is I'm working on that alongside with everything else. So that's one of the major reasons why I do all my work at uni - it keeps me focused."

"That's… a lot of stuff to do." Sylvia said lamely. Geez, now she had a bit of an understanding _why_ he was taking this four hour break. From the sounds of it he needed it.

"Tell me about it!" Naruto chortled, "At least six people in my class had breakdowns because of the stress. They're so worried they're working themselves to the bone to get everything finished. As for me… I'm just doing everything at university and not doing my work at home. I don't want to be a mess. So I'm kinda relaxing. It keeps your mind focused y'know?"

"...I guess I get it." Sylvia admitted. The way he made it sound university sounded horrible. But from the way he sounds when talking about it, Naruto didn't really mind it. Either that or he didn't care in the slightest.

"Well!" said Ophelia, making the two teens jump in surprise as they had forgotten the woman was there with them. The blonde stood up and made her way around the table saying, "I should be getting back to work! Oh!" She came to a stop and turned to partially look over her shoulder to address Sylvia, "Please don't spend all of your time in here with him. You're still on work hours after all."

"Uh… got it." The delinquent said with a half-hearted two fingered salute. Ophelia gave the girl a half-smirk before leaving the room. Now she and Naruto were alone. Together. Sylvia immediately gave Naruto the stink eye, mainly to make sure he didn't try to do anything inappropriate to her. Naruto was too busy finishing up his hotdog, and washing it down with his cup of tea to notice that however.

Once he was finished with the hotdog Naruto got started on eating the strawberry cheesecake. And Sylvia got to see first hand how much Naruto likes his strawberry cheesecakes. He ate the pudding quickly and moaned with satisfaction with piece he set inside his mouth.

She knew a lot of people like to eat those cakes, but she rarely saw people who ate it as quickly as Naruto did! Naruto was now among that niche group of people.

"You, uh, really like your cheesecakes, huh?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and swallowed the pieces to talk, "Oh yeah. I really do. They're real good." After that was said and done Naruto got back to eating the rest of the cheesecake and washing it down with tea.

Being alone with this young man was… pleasant. Surprisingly so for Sylvia. She thought he would be perving on her or something now that Ophelia wasn't in the room, but it was not so! He was… pretty chill and kept to himself, but would go to have a conversation if it was initiated by someone else.

Of course, the pleasant atmosphere would soon come to an end when one of the workers found her and Naruto in the room.

"Ah, there you are," a new, feminine voice called out. "We need you to help out at table 10."

"Uh, r-right," Sylvia muttered with a nod, before turning her attention back to Naruto. "I'll be back in a bit to see if you need anything else."

Naruto nodded and let Sylvia take her leave, before turning his attention to the new arrival when he noticed said girl staying put… and grinning evilly at him. He blinked owlishly and as he stared at her felt some of deja-vu about all this. Though the look was gone the _instant_ he noticed it, what shocked him the most was the girl who'd made that face.

The girl in question was an adorable blonde with low-hanging pigtails draped over her shoulders. Like all the other maids who worked here... save for Riful and the occasional part-timer, this one also had silver eyes. He knew her as Cynthia and this waitress' uniform was by far among the most conservative ones of the lot - that being an actual, proper french maid's outfit. There was no scandalous showing of skin, no ridiculous or laughably-short skirt… though it did hug her nice curves rather well, so it was quite sexy without the need for such things, Naruto had to admit.

"...Hi, Cynthia…" Naruto slowly greeted the woman with caution in his voice. After seeing that evil looking grin on her lips, he had no idea what the pretty young woman was planning to do. But something told him it wasn't going to be pleasant… mainly because of that _grin_ she had before wiping it off her face.

"Hello, Naruto," Cynthia greeted back with a pleasant, and suspiciously innocent smile that looked _too_ sweet to be genuine. "How's your day been like so far?"

"It's… been fine?" Cynthia saw Naruto's eyes taking a quick glance to the side before looking back at herself. "Why do you ask?" Naruto asked her with the same amount of caution as before.

"Well!" chirped Cynthia, slowly making her way over to Naruto's table and placing a hand flat on its surface while she leaned forward. "Is there _anything_ I can do to make your day... better?" she asked with a suggestive tone, and an equally suggestive waggling of her eyebrows.

Well, then… that was really unexpected. Naruto stammered helplessly as he was thoroughly taken aback. Cynthia on the other hand just waited patiently for his answer, though she couldn't help but smile with amusement with his cute stammering.

Naruto stopped his stammering and took a deep breath to calm himself, then he exhaled. He looked at Cynthia and after taking a moment to regain his barings said, "Surprise me."

After making out with Ophelia, doing the deed with Alicia and Beth, he couldn't really think of anything that could make his day even better than that. So he wanted to see what Cynthia would bring to the table, so to speak.

Cynthia giggled impishly, sauntering on up to him, before flashing another evil grin. "Gladly~!" That look in her eyes sent shivers up Naruto's spine and didn't know if it was out of fear or anticipation.

Also for some reason he honestly didn't know, his little 'soldier' was standing right back up at full attention from it. That made it more likely the shiver he felt was on the latter instead of the former.

The next thing Naruto knew, Cynthia was sitting beside him with her feet up on the chair and she had him in a deep liplock. Her arms were around his shoulders, keeping him from pulling back, and holding him in place. The young woman was moaning into his lips, her tongue gleefully exploring Naruto's orifice as he opened his mouth in his surprise. Cynthia could feel the heat and taste of the sugary tea he had been drinking earlier on her taste buds and it made her want to explore the rest of his mouth. So that was what she did.

The lewd sounds of lips smacking, and saliva exchanging filled the room as Naruto and Cynthia snogged one another. The former being more in control of himself while the latter was more outgoing and engaging, much to his surprise; though, Naruto was certainly not complaining about it. Putting one hand on the small of her back and the other on her waist, Naruto began to slowly kiss the woman back and coiled his tongue around hers.

Cynthia mewled in lustful approval at that, aggressively pushing her tongue further into his mouth as they started to fully make out. Then, she slipped something into Naruto's trouser pocket, prompting the blond to break off the kiss, mainly to get his breath back, and see what it was. His cheeks turned bright red upon seeing a little, black g-string in his hand, prompting a giggle from the woman.

"Where I'm from, it's an old custom for a girl to give a boy her panties when he takes her virginity," she explained in a hungry whisper. "You've been poking my thigh since I started kissing you, so we _both_ know you want to~!"

Well, if nothing else it made for a good souvenir. He just had to keep it to himself. Naruto shoved the g-string back into his trouser pocket and pulled a pleased gasp from Cynthia's throat when she felt his hands palming her ass!

"I thought you were a nice, well behaved girl," Naruto started, pulling a pleasant whimper out of Cynthia's throat when he started to knead and caress her ass through her skirt. "But it turns out you have a hidden naughty side. You need to be _punished_…"

"M-make me your bitch," she whispered lustfully. Then, Cynthia yelped as Naruto suddenly stood up and roughly flipped her around so that she was bent over the table while he stepped out from behind it.

"If you insist..." he said with a smirk as he stood behind her, holding the young woman down with one hand on her hip and the other on her back. Then he pressed his crotch against her ass and leaned down until he was almost pressing his front against her back, "I want you to call me… _master_. Can you do that, Cyn?"

"Yes, Master," Cynthia cooed and she started gyrating her ass against his crotch. "Please punish me for being such a naughty girl! I deserve it, sooo badly~!"

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered, feeling his balls ache at her words and teasing. Taking his hand off her hip, he brought it up before bringing his palm down on Cynthia's clothed asscheek.

_Smack!_

"Ooooh~!" cooed Cynthia, her back arched and she pushed her rear end further against Naruto.

With a low throaty growl Naruto reached down to grab at the hem of Cynthia's skirt before pulling it up far enough to expose her. Then he got a nice, healthy amount of ass in his hand and started kneading and squeezing those cheeks. With the other, he tried fishing out his cock that was now rather uncomfortable being confined in his underwear and trousers. Once his dick was freed from their cloth prison Naruto slipped his schlong between Cynthia's asscheeks, parting them like a collapsed log making a bridge on a small river.

"How _badly_ do you deserve this?" he asked Cynthia as he steadily sawed the underside of his dick against her buttocks.

"More than words could _ever_ describe," the woman whispered. "I've been such a baaaaad girl~"

The way she said that made Naruto unable to hold back any longer. He simply _had_ to fuck this girl, now! With a growl Naruto pulled back and held his dick in place as he aligned it to her dripping entrance. Then he pushed himself inside her folds, before slamming himself in the rest of the way.

_WHAP!_

Poor Cynthia could only gurgle helplessly at the sensation. She was literally seeing stars, right now. She put up no resistance when Naruto grabbed her wrists and then…

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!WHAP!WHAP!WHAP!WHAP!_

Cynthia wailed in orgasm, as she was flung over the edge before even realizing what had happened. Naruto, meanwhile, grunted in exertion at the sensation of her inner walls clamping down so pleasantly upon him. She was _tight_. And she felt so damn good around his dick.

"H-harder, Master, please~!" Cynthia cried out. "Make me your complete and utter bitch! Ruin me for any other man, I beg you~!"

"Nnnnngh!" growled Naruto, teeth gritting and asscheeks clenched, "You're lucky we're far enough away from everyone else!" Then, he complied, pounding this woman from behind like a drum while he used his leverage he had on her to pull her towards him with each thrust.

_WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP!_

He was close… he could feel his dick throbbing madly inside of Cynthia's cootch. Despite how soon it was and how many times he had already busted a nut today, he could feel his balls starting to churn once more.

As if on cue, this was the sight Sylvia walked in on as she returned to see if there was anything Naruto needed… just in time to witness him blow his load inside of yet another colleague.

With his teeth bare and clenched Naruto roared in orgasm, slamming as deep into Cynthia's waiting cootch without warning and sending the poor blonde flying right back on up to cloud nine.

Though the coupling pair didn't notice it, a different kind of slap filled the room as Sylvia palmed her face with a groan. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" If this was their least-pervy customer, she shuddered at the thought of what one of their worst cases was like!

"Oh… Sylvha… when did yoush g-get here?" Cynthia asked, in her fuck-addled state, and looked at the mohawk-haired girl with a silly _I got laid _grin.

"Just now," said woman grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose as if to soothe an oncoming headache. "Please tell me today's a safe-"

"Nope," Cynthia chirped, almost-proudly to her and Naruto's shock. "Dangerous ash can be, in fact~!" She giggled impishly when the young man's dick throbbed approvingly inside her. "Been wanting him to fuck me good for shooo loooong~!"

"Oh for fuck sake…" Sylvia groaned in dismay. Was _every_ worker in The Café like this? Were they _all_ after his dick?! It was inconceivable! She's really beginning to regret taking that stupid bet!

Cynthia giggled before turning to a very worried-looking Naruto and pulled a grunt out of him by clamping down round his still-hard cock. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about," she assured, having recovered enough to speak properly. "I'll raise it just fine on my own; you can put another load in me for good measure if you want, though~!"

Naruto's hips bucked on their own, his dick throbbing, before he could muster up a response. Cynthia cooed delightfully at that.

"I… uh…" Well, on the bright side, he only had less than two years left to go and the job market he was going into _was_ a pretty hungry for animators at the moment. On the _other_ bright side, he was getting a lot of pussy… and relieving a lot of stress. This was easily becoming the best day _ever!_ But on the less bright side… "W-we'll talk in a few months," he replied hesitantly. If she did get knocked up, then he'll draw up a battle plan. Despite her offer, it was only right for him to take responsibility… and his mother would kill him if he didn't.

It's not like he warned her before busting a nut inside her, after all. That said, he got lucky… immeasurably so. He'd better be more careful about that, next time. He could seriously feel his heart pounding from the realization!

Reading Naruto like a damn book, Cynthia smiled warmly. She knew exactly what he meant and she approved. "Such a kind, young man," she cooed. "You should be more careful, though. If you keep that up, I _will_ be coming back for more~!"

Naruto's dick throbbed yet again inside her, pulling a happy squeak from the blonde.

The two of them were brought back to the real world when they heard an irritated, and flushed, Sylvia clearing her throat. "Can you _please_ stop doing that?! What if...what if a child comes and sees what you two are doing!?" She hissed at them with a stomp.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he pulled out of Cynthia's cunny and made himself presentable again. Cynthia herself let out a disappointed mewl when she felt Naruto withdrawing from her snatch, and once he was out completely she straightened up and made herself presentable as well. And then she sent a rather… evil grin Sylvia's way.

"You're looking rather uncomfortable there, Syl. Are you looking for a turn with him perhaps~?" She teased.

"I-I will have you know that I… I am in no position to risk it even if I wanted to," Sylvia replied with a huff as she crossed her arms against her bosom defiantly; it had the effect of making her chest looking a lot bigger and drawing Naruto's attention to it. While what she said _was_ true, it didn't actually answer the question.

"That wasn't a 'no'," Cynthia pointed out with a catty grin.

"Shu-Shut the fuck up!" Sylvia exclaimed with flushed cheeks. Okay, she _was_ tempted to see if he was actually good in the sack- but only for research purposes! She was definitely _not_ interested in him in _that_ way, though! And even if she was, she wasn't on the pill! There was no way in hell that she'd even _dare_ risk trying that! No way, hosay!

"That wasn't a 'no' either~" Cynthia pointed out once more with her grin widening. Naruto eyed the young woman from the corner of his eye in bemusement. She was getting a kick out of this.

"I'm leaving," the flushing Sylvia deadpanned before turning on the heels of her feet and briskly walked out of the room. Naruto and Cynthia waited a moment, and Sylvia poked her head out to look into the room, "I'll get someone _else_ to serve you." she added, sounding just as deadpanned as before. Then she vanished from their line of sight.

Naruto and Cynthia waited a moment to see if the girl would come back. "...I suppose you should get back to work, no?" the former asked the latter, once it became clear Sylvia would not be coming back anytime soon.

"Yeah," she agreed, and surprised Naruto by leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the fuck. Keep my g-string as a souvenir~ I think you earned it, despite how brief it was."

"U-Uh, okay, thanks?" Cynthia let out a beautiful laugh before she left Naruto by himself.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto sat back down and got to finishing off the rest of his meal. Fortunately he didn't have a lot left. He just had to finish up the rest of his tea. Unfortunately, he was still rather hungry. He'll probably go and order some more things to eat. Maybe a hamburger with cheese would do the trick? With coke to go with it?

Oooh, that was a lovely thought. If Sylvia really _was_ getting someone else to come serve him, then he'll ask for that from her.

* * *

Nearly five minutes later, after finishing off whatever remained of his meal, Naruto had finally got his answer. He raised his eyes towards the doorway when he heard someone clearing her throat. Standing in the doorway this time was a rather cute, young-looking sandy brunette with silver eyes. The woman had a feminine, angular face and a noticeable forehead. Across her pretty face was a large x-shaped scar from her troubled youth, a permanent reminder of her past gained from shanking a bitch with a broken beer bottle.

That life was behind her now, though, and she stood here today in a rather sexy maid's outfit of her own. It was a rather sexy one at that, a shoulderless dress that perhaps showed off a little too much of her generous bosom. There was a little collar around her neck and she wore a nice headdress to go with everything. Most of her old tattoos were hidden by the long gloves she wore and the rest were hidden in… other locations. To finish the look, her razor-shag hair was done up in a neat ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

Naruto knew her, and was a little scared of her for a good reason. This woman was the Infamous 'Phantom' Miria; she got her moniker for her tendency to come out of nowhere and utterly wreck your shit back in the day. Although those days were _clearly_ behind her, Naruto knew full well the woman was more than capable of utterly wrecking him. It was one of the many reasons he behaved himself while he was here, actually.

Though, he _did_ genuinely befriend all of the workers here. Even her.

"Oh! Uh, hey Miria," Naruto called out, greeting her with a wave.

"I hear someone's been enjoying himself," she replied, tapping her foot against the floor with her arms crossed beneath her generous bosom. Her tone was a very serious one and there was a long, awkward silence. Then, when Naruto started to sweat, she smiled. "Oh, don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Naruto blinked owlishly, "I'm not?"

"Oh, please." Miria said with a roll of her eyes. "Far be it from _me_ of all people to judge. Just try not to make _too_ much noise." the woman told him as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Um...okay?" Naruto blinked again, and after taking a moment to think, he patted the space next to him, "You, uh, wanna stay here for a bit?"

Miria rolled her eyes once more, this time in amusement. Was he trying to get her, too? Well, it wasn't the _worst_ attempt she'd seen if he was. "Sure," she grunted. Then, Miria walked on up to the table and plopped right down on it, crossing her legs. The old manager would probably kill her for sitting on the table like this if he found out… but the _new_ one wouldn't mind it quite as much, if at all. "So, how has your day been?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Originally, it was a little stressful to be honest. Then Alicia, Beth, and Cynthia happened. To be completely honest with you, I did _not_ come here with the intention of doing… _that_." Who would come here with the intent on having some sexy times with the workers? Well… a _lot_ of people, probably, but still! "It was far from unwelcome, though. I'm feeling a lot better now, because of them."

"Because you got your rocks off?" Miria asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No… well, yes… partially. But it's mostly because I'm not as stressed anymore." Naruto corrected her with an amused snort. "A lot of people in my class are stressed and panicking. A few have broken down entirely because of how much stuff there is to do. I was feeling a bit of the pressure, and I'm lessing less of it now because of… y'know."

"Won't be saying that in nine months, I hear," Miria teased. "Did you know that Cynthia even went so far as to take some ovulation pills?"

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion at her for a moment. Then, realization slowly dawned on him. "...So _that's_ why she said she's been naughty!"

"Possibly," Miria replied with a hearty chuckle. "She's had the hots for you for a long time, though. Had the twins not gotten to you first, she would have still jumped you."

"She does?" Naruto looked genuinely surprised to hear that. He thought Cynthia was that friendly to everyone that worked here… and came here to eat. Now that he thought about it, she _did_ pay special attention to him whenever she could, "Oh… I guess that's why she liked being around me a lot whenever I came here to eat, huh?"

"She even made sure to have her shift changed so that she'd always be here around this time on Wednesdays."

Again, Naruto was genuinely surprised to hear that. Huh, she must've really liked him. How the hell did he miss it?!

"I guess I was so focused on my work in uni, I never noticed… better late than never, huh?" the blond said with an sheepish chortle. He _did_ fancy a lot of the girls here too. One does not fantasise having his way with the workers here, if you did not have a crush on them. 'Phantom' Miria herself was one of those workers he fantasizes having his way with. Quite often at that. "I should stop by to pay her a visit when school's out."

There was another long silence after that, though this one was more comfortable. Naruto was the one to break it this time.

"So, how's your day been like so far, Miria?" he asked; since she had asked how his day had been it was fair if he was to ask her the same thing. Strike up a conversation with the former delinquent.

"Busy as hell, but it's slowing down, now," she replied with a smile. "I'm on break, now too, so I decided to come here."

"Well, that's good to hear. That you're on break, I mean." Naruto said, smiling back up at her. "That means you can stay and chat for a bit."

"You're not just saying that to get in my knickers, are you?" Miria asked him with an amused smirk.

Naruto was taken aback, recoiling as if he had been struck. Then he regained his bearings and said, and asked, "...No. Of course not! Why? Are you offering?"

"Maybe," she teased. She couldn't hide her amusement at his consequent sputtering if her life depended on it. "I mean, I can see what Cynthia sees in you; you're so kind, respectful, and well behaved… and cute. I can also tell that you are a very hard worker. Women tend to _love_ those traits, I will have you know."

Naruto let out a sheepish chuckle at that, legitimately flattered… and blushing up a storm. Then, when Miria started laughing at his expense, he decided two could play at that game.

"You're pretty sexy, yourself, y'know," he replied. "I mean I'm not sure how often you hear this, but that scar makes you look like a badass. I have a thing for tough girls like you. Kinda makes me wish I met you back when you were still a troublemaker."

"Oh, really?" Miria growled sexily, flashing him a wolfish grin. But then, it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "A thrillseeker, are we?"

"Maybe a little," Naruto admitted. "If I had to guess, you were a _very_ different person way back then. If you were still a troublemaker, I think you would be saying something completely different."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," Miria scoffed goodnaturedly. "You're making me feel old."

"Well… you _are_ older than me." By two or three years, "So you are a _very_ sexy older woman as far as I'm concerned."

"Good thing you're cute," Miria replied with a roll of her eyes. Then, she leered at him for a bit.

"You're cuter," Naruto chirped, flashing her a grin. "I'd bet you could get any guy that caught your fancy as your boyfriend if you wanted."

Miria smiled at that. "You know what? Maybe I will…" Then, she utterly shocked Naruto by undoing her dress in the back, and pulling down her top low enough to expose her luscious breasts. There was a comical _boing_ as the tits were freed from their confinement. "I think you can guess which guy I'm eyeballing," she said with that grin she'd been holding back this whole time… one that sent shivers up Naruto's spine and made him feel like a mouse in front of a hungry cat in _all_ the right ways.

Naruto felt excited, scared, and eager all at the same time, something he didn't' think was even possible. But there was one thing he was certain of: he could not _wait_ to see what the infamous 'Phantom' Miria was going to do!

His answer came soon enough as she hopped off of the table and took her uniform off the rest of the way, before stepping out of it. Kicking off her shoes while taking off her gloves, Miria then sauntered on up to Naruto and bent over enticingly, letting her nice tits dangle before his face as she slipped her panties off and even removed her stockings and headdress. By the time she sat on her ankles in front of Naruto, she was stark naked, her hungry grin having never left.

With Miria being buck ass naked Naruto was now able to see things on her that he had been somewhat expecting for a former delinquent: the young woman had quite a few tattoos on her body. Inked onto her knuckles were the words 'TAKE THAT' in all caps, upon her forearms were a pair of half sleeves that mostly sported a flame motif, and on her crotch, she had a dark pink, tribal-looking tattoo in the shape of a heart that was impaled through a small 'dagger' with a curved handguard. Coming out of the sides of the heart were some more lined curves.

To be completely honest, it looked eerily similar to those 'demon tattoos' he saw a few demon girls have on _their_ crotches when they get fucked/conquered by someone they underestimated in some of those hentai doujin he'd read in the past. There were also some more tattoos on her shins, but he wasn't able to get a good look at them. Though he wasn't able to see it, Miria had another tattoo in the shape of a heart and inked onto her tailbone with a skull and crossbones in the center.

Naruto swallowed the saliva he built up as he eyed the tattoos. Then he looked the still hungry-grinning Miria in the eyes and said in what he hoped was a nice compliment, "I, uh, like the tattoos. They make you look four times attractive."

He genuinely meant that. The tattoos made Miria look so _damn_ sexy! It gave the vibe that she was still a tough girl at heart and _will_ lay down the law if someone was so much as to step out of line. He _had_ seen it happen a few times to a few customers when they got a little...handsy with her. Needless to say, their egos were bruised so bad they never showed up here again.

"Oh? Only _four_?" Miria growled at him with a leering smirk, "I think I look 20 times as attractive with them," Naruto had no idea how to react to this side of Miria; she was acting all...sultry. Like a feminine fatale.

"To be fair, nothing I say can do your beauty any justice," Mainly because his vocabulary was rather limited. "But I _totally_ agree with you." It certainly helped she was in her birthday suit as well. He was enjoying the visual stimulation _very_ much!

Miria growled sexily once more, slipping closer to the young man and putting both her hands on his knees and gently squeezing them. Naruto shuddered as he felt a strange tingle emitting from his knees. All the while Miria maintained that _hungry_ grin. Then the woman spread his legs and maneuvered herself in-between them until she felt her bare tits squished flat against Naruto's crotch. Letting out another sexy growl, Miria looked up at him with that ever present grin on her face as she trailed her hands from his knees, up his thighs, towards the waistband of his trousers and slipped her fingers underneath.

Naruto didn't know why but with the way she Miria had been looking at him, it almost felt like she was about to set something loose. And for the life of him, he couldn't help but be _excited_ for it!

Miria was delightfully impressed upon seeing the little monster she unleashed upon fishing out Naruto's cock. Her eyes positively _glinted_ and she dampened her lips; her nostrils flared as she breathed in his musky scent. Oh, she was going to absolutely _destroy_ that dick… to ruin him for anyone but her~!

With that thought in mind, she opened her mouth in a wide O and descended upon him like an unstoppable force and took Naruto's cock into her mouth with a mighty _Ooomph!_. She formed a tight seal around the schlong with her lips, and almost immediately, she suckled and slurped on that cock as if she was thirsty for water! She didn't stop there, though, as she began swirling her tongue around his dick while she was at it and massaging his balls with her free hand.

Naruto brought his knuckle to his mouth and bit down on it to keep himself from moaning out loud. The sensation of her tongue flexing and rolling around his dick, swirling her saliva around his girth like a tornado felt so damn good! And when she cupped his balls and gently jiggled, kneaded and squeezed them, it took the entirety of Naruto's self restraint to stop from using her mouth as his own personal face-pussy. So, instead, Naruto looked to do the next best thing and saw there was a pair of lovely funbags that was going unattended.

No. That simply cannot do. Naruto groaned into his knuckle before he stopped biting down on it. Then he reached down with both hands and got a nice, healthy palmful of tits and pulled a pleased moan out of Miria when he started to gently knead and squeeze them.

_Suck. Slurp. Schlurp. Sklurp._

The sound of Miria's lewd and slutty sucking, slurping, and moaning filled the room, accompanied by Naruto's gentle moans and groans as she worked on his dick like a professional whore.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the backrest. "Damn… you're… _really_ good at this." It was like she had done this before! He was feeling real good right now. "I never thought the infamous Phantom Miria was _this_ good at sucking dick!"

Said woman grinned impishly around his cock, showing her teeth for a brief moment, before rewarding him for the compliment by putting more effort into it. She started bobbing her head up and down on the dick, and her cheeks hollowed as she made a tight suction around the girth, moaning as the taste of his precum mixed in with her saliva, getting it a bitter salty flavour.

_Sklurp! Schllllirp! Schlllllllurp!_

Her sucking was intense and fierce; it was as if the woman was trying to suck the skin right off of his dick. He wasn't complaining though because of how good it felt. Naruto put one hand on Miria's scalp and gently thread his fingers into her hair and groaned with enjoyment as Miria happily, and gleefully, had her way with him. He could already feel himself getting close to bursting. Miria sensed it too, because she pulled back until his dick left her orifice. Naruto let out a groan of exertion when he felt Miria suck against his girth as she pulled back. To him it was almost as if she was trying to suck his soul out through his dick! Had she been a succubus, the woman might very well have done! It would certainly explain how she was so good!

_Pop!_

"Hmmm, you taste..._good_…" Miria growled sexually, glaring up at him with wide and lustful eyes. She slipped her tongue out and dampened her lips in a very sexual manner. Naruto whimpered, his dick throbbing with the need to be inserted back inside of a hole and his balls churned with the instinctual _need_ to unload their baby-batter into a fresh hole, one that is ready for breeding.

And Miria had one just for him. Stepping back she put her hands on the surface of the table behind her and hopped back onto it, spreading her legs invitingly and leaning back to present herself for him. She had that lustful grin on her face once more, and bucked her hips as if to say _'come and get it!'_.

And went for it Naruto did; he let out a beastial growl, got up from his chair and fucking _mounted_ the scarred and tattooed woman like the bitch in heat she was. If she wanted to be fucked so hard she can't be satisfied by any other man again? Then by god he'll do it! He'll fuck her so hard and deep she'll be addicted to him by the end of it!

"Come on, lover boy, _tame_ the Phantom!" goaded the lustful grinning Miria. Her eyes were alight with lust and she was more than willing to let him take the lead; once he was so sure in his dominance, she'll take action and show him how to _really_ fuck.

With a low growl Naruto guided his cock to Miria's snatch and slowly pushed himself inside of her with a low groan emitting from both their throats. Once he was balls deep inside of her, Naruto slowly withdrew before thrusting all the way back inside.

_Whap!_

Miria let out a sultry moan when she felt him touch her in the most intimate of places, "Ooooooh~ Now, that felt good. But you can go harder than that, can't you?" she questioned, licking her top lip in a very seductive fashion, wrapping her arms and legs around the young man so that he could not escape.

Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, Naruto decided he was going to go ahead and do just that. He got a sultry gasp out of Miria when she felt his hands firmly grabbing onto her meaty thighs. That gasp was quickly followed by an equally sultry moan when Naruto started thrusting in and out of her snatch, only for said moan to become muffled when he pressed his mouth against her own, stealing a kiss from the woman.

Soon enough Naruto's thrusts began to pick up, and just like she wanted from him, he began _slamming_ his cock into Miria's pussy so fast it was surprising no one was able to hear the sound of skin slapping skin emitting from the room. Again, it was fortunate no one outside of the more well behaved customers were allowed into these rooms.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

Miria's eyes rolled back in utter bliss at the sensation of this little stud banging her good and proper on the table as if she were a cheap whore. Oh, how she missed the feel of having a dick inside her~! Groaning hungrily into his mouth Miria used her legs to pull Naruto down and into her with each descent he made. She wanted to feel him reaching the deepest depths of her vagina! She wanted to feel him rileher up! She wanted him to give her a fucking no one had ever given to her in a long time!

As if reading her mind, Naruto's pace doubled almost immediately as he proceeded to do exactly that. He wanted to go all the fuck out with pounding Miria within an inch of her life and the both of them were enjoying every second of it!

_Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!_

Miria's breasts bounced up and down as she had her ass figuratively pounded into the table. The scarred woman was enjoying every second of it. THIS was what she had been craving for! She moaned and groaned into Naruto's mouth, her breath hitching as she started rolling her hips in time with Naruto's. Both their tongues slipped out and met each other in the middle where they began to fight for the right to invade and explore the mouth of their opposition. Naruto didn't stop there however; once he got a nice rhythm down and maintained that rhythm, he freed up one of his hands and reached up to grab one of her bouncing knockers.

Without stopping from fucking the woman beneath him Naruto withdrew from the liplock, panting and heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Not enough. There's not enough…" he groaned out, as Miria buried her face against his shoulder to keep herself from crying out with pleasure. Him standing and leaning over the woman didn't give him a good enough leverage to fuck the woman. At least not the leverage he wanted. With a heavy breath the blond looked at the table… the rest of the table. There really was one thing he could do at this point to get that needed leverage.

Miria let out a started cry into Naruto's shoulder when she felt herself getting pushed further up along the table. Her arms and legs that were wrapped securely around Naruto had loosened in her surprise, allowing Naruto to push her further up along the table's surface with no other obstacles, and for his dick to slip out of Miria's now dripping wet snatch. The second that was done, Naruto climbed on top of the table, grasped Miria under the knees and forced her legs up and spread them, before mounting her with her legs pointing up towards the ceiling.

The sandy-brunette in question arched her back and let loose a deep, guttural moan. Never in her life did she feel so… dominated! Now that she was pinned down and in a rather beastial mating press at that, she clung onto Naruto for dear life and shuddered pleasantly when he started fucking her all over again. Now with this new leverage, Naruto was able to fucking _punish_ the woman. Her ass rippled against the table's surface as he drilled into her again and again and again.

_Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!_

"Harder, harder, harder!" Miria growled hungrily, glaring up at him with those wide lust-filled eyes. "Fuck me like you mean it~!" The woman goaded. She wanted him to go all the way. To pour every last drop he had in his balls inside her.

Too far gone in his lust-addled state, Naruto had every intention of doing just that. Having Miria in a mating press gave him the reach and leverage he needed to go as deep as he possibly could. Soon enough, Naruto let out a vicious growl of pleasure as he felt his end approach, and after a few more slow but hard thrusts, Naruto slammed himself deep within Miria's waiting folds, and his cock expanded as piping hot jizz spewed from his pisslit and began stuffing her cootch to full capacity.

Miria gurgled helplessly, pulling him in even deeper with her legs, and ensuring that not even a single drop of his seed went to waste. She honestly had no idea how safe it was to do this and she couldn't be bothered to give a damn about it.

"Fuuuck, that felt good," Naruto groaned, thrusting into Miria's fluttering cunny some more as she came all over his dick. He wanted to make sure every last spurt reached the deepest parts of her pussy, "I could get used to this."

"I have half a mind to break into your dorm for another round, later tonight," Miria whispered drunkenly. She hadn't cum that hard in years!

"Getting another chance to breed the Phantom? Who in their right mind would pass up on something like that!?" Naruto huskily said into Miria's ear. The woman was sexy dammit, he would be a fool to resist her!

Miria shuddered pleasantly, her inner walls clamping down upon his still-hard pecker. "Well, I'd better get up," she said, "If someone catches us like this, I am bound to be in trouble." She then gave him an impish grin. "Feel free to bend me over the table if you want a round two, though~!"

Naruto's dick throbbed at the thought. He might just take her up on that offer.

* * *

Sylvia groaned at the sight of Naruto pounding a stark naked Miria from behind, not five minutes later, with the sandy brunette in question moaning like a common whore as his crotch slapped against Miria's ass repeatedly. He had his hands on the woman's tits, and used them as leverage to pull her back to him while he thrust up and into her at the same time.

Without stopping his thrusts Naruto turned to the doorway when he heard Sylvia groan with exasperation. "Oh, hey Sylvia! Did you want something?" he asked, giving the delinquent a smile as if he wasn't in the middle of railing Miria stupid.

"Just… checking on you to see if there was anything you needed," Sylvia replied, plastering on her best smile. The vein in her forehead visibly throbbed at Miria's orgasmic wail but she somehow managed to maintain that smile.

Naruto groaned deeply, slamming into Miria one last time and emptying his balls within her. The sensation of her inner walls milking him for all he was worth proved too much for him. "I… could use something to… refuel, if you catch my meaning," Naruto replied with a breathy, sheepish chuckle.

"D-duly noted," Sylvia chirped. Anything to get her the fuck out of here before her aching loins drove her insane! "Is it more of the same or should I fetch you a menu?"

"M-menu," Naruto grunted, panting heavily. Fuck, that drained him! Then, before poor Sylvia scampered off, Naruto pulled out of the sandy brunette. The sight of his still-hard, throbbing cock with a string of white attaching its tip to Miria's folds made its hapless witness nearly faint from shock.

"I'lberightbackthen," Sylvia chirped getting the fuck out of there before she embarrassed herself.

"That poor thing is going to be begging for you to pound her like a bent nail before the day is done," Miria commented impishly. With her background, the sandy brunette could spot a girl trying _not_ to fuck someone from a mile away.

"Oh, I know," Naruto said with a knowing chuckle. "That's what makes this a bit of a guilty pleasure, to be honest... but still rather fun."

"Just a bit?" Miria teased.

"Admittedly," Naruto replied with a sheepish chuckle. The young man should feel more guilty about this and knew it, but he just couldn't. "Fucking _you_ good and proper is a pleasure in and of itself."

"Flatterer~!" Mira cooed.

* * *

After Miria got dressed up and left to go back to work, another maid decided to pay Naruto a visit. This one was the youngest girl working here by a significant margin, having been 'hired' by her mother to learn important workplace and social skills before she looked for a real job and started saving up for college.

The young teen in question was Miata, another silver-eyed blonde wearing a very innocent-looking maid's uniform… especially compared to what some of the others the more mature women and teenage girls were wearing.

What Miata's wearing was a short-sleeved, standard getup with a frilly headdress; large, white apron; and high-heeled mary janes. Like Cynthia, the girl looked like a proper maid. Apart from a small amount of skin on her thighs, and her arms exposed, the girl looked very modest. Underneath that maid uniform however, was something not even her mother knew she had, let alone wore. Miata _was_ at the rebellious stage of her puberty after all and there was some things about herself that not even her mom was aware of.

What made her stand out the most was that this girl's hair was long, really long, as it draped all over her face in a way that made her look almost like a shaggy dog. How she never got it into the food she served was anyone's guess but that was neither here nor there.

Also, since Sylvia had just delivered Naruto's food and all of the others had gotten their jollies with him, Miata knew that no one would be here for a while. So, in her personal opinion, now was as good a time as any to pounce and see just what the big deal was. She heard from Alicia and Beth whispering to each other, something about how Naruto was not disappointing when he fucked them. She also couldn't help but notice two others coming here and leaving with a well-hidden limp.

Suffice to say, Miata was more than a little curious to see what all the fuss was about and went to the source of all this commotion. She was greeted with the sight of a fairly nice looking young blond who was chowing down on a cheeseburger, with some coca cola to help wash it down. He didn't look _much_ older than her, really.

Feeling the eyes upon him, Naruto looked up to see a rather young and innocent-looking maid staring at him. He blinked at her and the girl blinked right back at him. Naruto had never seen her around before. Was she like Sylvia? Was this girl just recently hired too?

Without a word or the slightest semblance of tact, the girl scampered on up to him, and surprised the heck out of Naruto when she got down on her knees beside his chair and started undoing his trousers.

Immediately abandoning his cheeseburger Naruto grabbed hold of the girl's wrists and stopped her from undoing his trousers, "Woah! Woah! Woah! What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed, looking down at the girl with wide eyes.

To be completely fair, Naruto had not been expecting a girl he didn't know to just come over and do this to him. That was the main reason why he was trying to stop her.

"Seeing what all the fuss is about," the girl replied innocently. "Everyone that has come from this room has been talking about how big and good you are, and I want to see it for myself."

The way she said that was just so… unexpectedly pure. So innocent. What didn't help was the child-like curiosity on her face. Naruto couldn't help but want to pat her on the head or something. But he resisted the temptation to do just that. For now at least. However… Naruto also saw an opportunity here. An opportunity to… _corrupt_.

The little devil on his shoulder whispered into his ear, daring him to do so, his conscience drowned out by the temptation... and his dick.

"Uh-huh… sorry, kid, but I don't know you," Naruto told her with a shake of his head and made Miata take her hands off his trousers. "_Maybe,_ if we got to know each other a little…" he trailed off, wondering if the girl would actually go and take the bait given to her.

And like a fish, the girl latched on to that bait. "My name is Miata. What would you like to know?" She tilted her head cutely, staring up at him with childlike curiosity.

Naruto smiled at that, "Well, that's a good start. My name is Naruto," Miata looked surprised when he held her by the forearms and pulled her up onto her feet. Then Naruto surprised the girl again when she was pulled onto his lap. "As for what I would like to know… let's start with something simple: what age are you. When did you start working here. Something like that."

"I am… old enough," she said evasively. "Mama hired me yesterday to learn social skills and the like so that I can start looking for a job and save up money for college."

Naruto's eyes lit up with recognition at that. Oh, so this girl was Hilda's daughter? He'd best make sure, though. Better to be safe than sorry, after all.

"Just out of curiosity, is your 'mama' Hilda?" Naruto asked.

Miata nodded with enthusiasm. "Hmm-hmm, Auntie Clarice told her I was ready to start looking for work, so Mama said she'd let me if I did well here." Her enthusiasm waned as she spoke, a childish pout coming to the surface at the end. "Mama doesn't think I'm ready. But, I'm not a kid anymore."

No, she most certainly is not. No _child_ can have an ass like that. Though there was one thing that surprised Naruto, "Clarice is your auntie?!"

Miata nodded once more and wiggled her butt on his lap to make herself more comfortable, "Mmm-hmm, though she and Mama aren't related by blood, Auntie Clarice spent a lot of time helping Mama raise me. So for that I call her Auntie Clarice."

Huh… the more you know. "Interesting," Naruto muttered. Then he gave Miata a smile, "Well, I never expected that MILF to have a cute daughter like you." And said daughter was around the same age as him!

Miata blushed at the complement. "You can fuck Mama later," she muttered, knowing full well what that acronym meant. "She's been ogling you, too. But I'm here right now and I wanna see what all the fuss is about."

Well, this girl was clearly not quite as innocent as she seemed… well, that was good enough for him. He'll _love_ to utterly wreck this girl.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint, then," Naruto replied with an impish grin; then he surprised Miata by leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, stealing a kiss from her! Naruto's hands were not idle either; they grabbed on to the teenage girl's waist and held her in place while he assaulted her mouth with lips and tongue.

Miata's whole face went bright red on contact when he _stole_ her first kiss and she let out a gasp. When her lips opened in her shock Naruto took the opportunity presented to him and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He quickly, and very easily, wrestled her tongue into submission and got to exploring her mouth. Miata closed her eyes and let out a pathetic mewl when she felt Naruto's tongue getting her own to submit before it went on to explore once her muscular organ was sufficiently cowed. His tongue brushed against her teeth, rubbed up against her cheeks, the roof of her mouth and more.

Miata had no idea how long they had been swapping spit for, but to her it felt like an eternity. But once the need for air came, the two teenagers separated, gasping for air. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Naruto then severed the string of saliva that connected their mouths together with his finger and gave the girl a rather frightening grin. At least it was in her eyes.

"Eeep!" Miata let out a cute squawk when she felt Naruto's hand giving her buttocks a smack. It was a light one as it was not hard enough to hurt but it still surprised her.

"Alright, Miata, up you get," Naruto instructed her. "I wanna see you strip so I can get nice and hard and for you to 'see what all the fuss is about'." He had a smirk and the first thing Miata thought when seeing that smile was that Naruto is daring- no, he was outright _challenging_ her to strip down! He was fully expecting her not to do that, wasn't he!?

Miata pouted, feeling cheated in this exchange, but still complied, starting by the untying of her apron.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Miata stopped what she was doing and looked at him questionably. Still maintaining that smile Naruto made a gesture for her to get off of his lap. "My leg is starting to hurt, Miata. Up you get, and _then_ you can take your clothes off."

Pouting childishly some more, briefly making Naruto wonder if she really was a teenager due to how she was acting, the girl did just that and got off of Naruto's lap. Then she turned around to face Naruto and started taking her uniform off, once more by starting with the apron. The girl reached behind her, and with a firm yank, she undid the bowtie that held her apron around her waist, and slipped her arms out from the sleeves and allowed it to drop unceremoniously to the floor. Then she started undoing the main dress of her uniform and shyly avoided Naruto's eyes that were intensely watching her.

Soon enough, it was revealed what the girl wore underneath that uniform of hers; Miata wore some sexy, red lingerie! It was a double strapped lace thong, with a small 'crotch window' at the front and a lace balcony bra.

Naruto gave her a wolf whistle and grinned, "Well, well, well, someone's not as innocent as she seems~!" he teased, eyeing the girl up and down with a leering gaze.

Miata blushed at that and continued stripping from there. She wasn't done yet, and Mama had always told her to finish what she had started. And she intended to finish _this_. If Naruto wasn't rock hard already, he most certainly was when Miata bent over and started tugging her thong down, her respectable bosom hanging enticingly before his face before she finally removed her bra.

Now in her birthday suit, Miata straightened up and shyly kept from looking at Naruto as she covered herself up to the best of her ability with her arms and hands. It was ultimately futile; while Miata _was_ partially-successful in shielding her breasts, and successful in keeping her mound away from Naruto's leering eyes, everything else was exposed to him.

"Oh, there's no need to hide yourself from me Miata. You should _flaunt_ your stuff, like any sexy girl should!" Naruto said in an attempt to coerce her into doing what he wanted. And he wanted to see those tits and that pussy!

Miaya blushed and slowly started revealing herself, before looking him in the eyes. "A-a deal's a deal," she sputtered. It was only a matter of time before someone came in and she wanted to make as sure as she could that no one walked in on her.

"Good girl… _very_ good girl." Naruto said with a low, throaty growl of approval as he took in her naked appearance in. The blond then looked Miata in the eyes and said, "Well, it's like you said, a deal's a deal. I'll show you what the _big_ deal about me is." Naruto let out an amused snort, as if he was telling a hidden joke she wasn't in on.

With an impatient huff, Miata went back down onto her knees and undid Naruto's trousers without even the slightest bit of hesitation and then yelped when something shot out and slapped her on the nose. Upon seeing what it was she was… utterly gobsmacked. A bit of drool drooled from the corner of Miata's mouth at the first dick she'd ever seen in person, and holy shit, it put those porn stars to shame!

She should know; Mama was _really _bad at making good passwords...

Naruto was trying to hold back from laughing at the funny look on her face. He guessed Miata was experiencing 'cock shock', "You're impressed I take it?" He asked and had to admit, this girl naked and on her knees suited her. He could almost see her choking on his dick. Key word being _almost_.

"I want it," she muttered with a very lust filled look before realizing it.

"I _like_ a girl who knows what she wants!" grinned Naruto, and almost laughed for a second time when he saw the wide-eyed look she had. "But if you _really_ want it, you should do something first."

"A-and what's that then?" Miata asked, just barely managing to tear her eyes away from that **cock** to look up and address Naruto.

The blond in question merely pointed at her uniform and underwear that was on the ground behind her and said, "Hide your clothes. You don't want someone to get suspicious when they see your uniform and underwear on the ground do you?"

Miata furrowed her brow, "Hide my… and _where_ am I going to hide my clothes?"

"Under the table, obviously, duh," Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement, drawing a pout from Miata. Unfortunately he just found that look to be utterly adorable. And with her being naked it had the unintended side effect of being sultry too. Ruffling her hair he let out a chuckle. "You're so cute when you do that," he said, much to the girl's embarrassment.

Miata huffed and glared at the pile of clothing she had left lying about. She was too horny to get really mad at this… **big** guy, so she did as he said. Naruto waited until she stood up completely; and as she was turning around, the blond found his target. He raised his hand up and brought it down on Miata's alluring asscheek.

_SMACK!_

The sound of skin slapping skin, as well as Miata's startled squawk, sounded through the room from the impact. The smack was given to her with such force, Naruto left a red handprint on Miata's asscheek that was currently rippling from the collision.

Poor Miata nearly hopped a damn foot in the air, letting out a startled squeak on impact! She snapped her head around and gave Naruto the best withering glare she could muster. It would have been effective… had it not been for the building of tears in her eyes and the red cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Naruto chuckled, raising his hands placatingly. "Your sexy ass is just so nice, I just _had_ to! I would have molested your nice tits too, but that would be taking it too far."

Naruto swore he saw a steam cloud rising from Miata's heat as her cheeks practically glowed from how red they got. "Y-you're lucky you're cute," she huffed, looking down at him from the tip of her nose like a snobbish woman.

"You're cuter," Naruto chirped. "But don't let me stop you, though." he gestured to her clothes. After all, the faster she hides those the faster he can do what he wants to her. He wanted to _destroy_ that innocence of hers. To corrupt her into being nothing more than a little slut for his cock. And from the look she gave his dick, she _really_ wanted it.

She got her clothes rather quickly, and slid her them under the table rather easily once she got to it, while swaying her nice, little booty enticingly. She even spread her legs a bit and raised her ass, as if she were trying to tempt Naruto into mounting her. He resisted of course, because that was not what he wanted. Not _yet_ at least. Naruto had every intention of fucking Miata the first, _real_ chance he got. But if this was Miata's first day then it's very likely that possible someone will come looking for her soon. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Good girl," Naruto praised her once Miata had finished hiding her uniform and underwear. "Now get under the table for now. Let's start things off with a nice blow job, shall we?" he instructed her with another affectionate pat on the head followed by another, but a more tamer, swat on the ass to get her moving.

Miata yelped and complied without a word. She was actually just fine with that. The girl sat on her ankles between Naruto's now spread legs, and was slightly hunched over as to avoid hitting her head on the table above. Miata brought down her head a little more when she felt Naruto's palm on her scalp, and when he started to gently rub her head the blonde couldn't help but coo from how pleasant it felt. She then gently grabbed the base of Naruto's cock and took him into her mouth without a shred of hesitation!

Naruto let out a soft groan when he felt the bulbous head and three inches of cock being enveloped by Miata's wet and warm orifice. When he felt her started to suck and swirl her tongue around it, Naruto lightly bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning in pleasure out loud. She was inexperienced but that was to be expected. It didn't mean what she was doing never felt good though, because it did!

"Oh, yeah, that's a _good_ girl. Suck that dick. Move your head up and down on it too. Don't be in one place. Yeah, like that..." Naruto groaned out, both in compliment and with the intent to instruct her on what to do. And it was working; Miata was obeying his words to the letter as she was now bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Her cheeks had hollowed out when she sucked and moved her mouth up and down on that dick at the same time.

Naruto groaned and leaned back against the backrest of his chair, letting Miata suck and slurp on his dick at her own time. It'll only be a matter of time before she gets good at it.

Suffice to say, Naruto quickly forgot about his meal.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front of The Café, one of the workers was looking for a certain blonde. Like the other workers of the establishment, she had silver eyes. However, unlike the other workers, she was the only silver-eyed woman who had brown hair. Not the sandy-brown kind like Miria, but _actual_ brown.

Her name was Clarice. Being a close friend - and 'associate' - of the manager, she had become more or less of an auntie to Miata, and thus had been sent to make sure the poor, innocent girl wasn't getting herself in trouble with a problem client. Truth be told, she would have done so, even without Hilda telling her to.

What can she say? She thought of the girl as her niece… even as a little sister at times.

She was decked out in a skimpy, black scoop neck dress with white, thigh-high garters, black mary-janes, and a while, frilly apron. To finish the look, she wore a black, leather choker, much like a cat collar and a frilly maid's hat.

Hilda looked around with well-hidden worry before making her way to one of the currently working maid's; this one had long hair, similar to Miata and had a single strand hanging in front of her face. The young woman was decked out in a maid's uniform that was an exact copy as Cynthia's. "Excuse me, Yuma, have you seen where Hilda's daughter went off too?"

Yuma blinked and looked at Clarice when the woman called her name. She frowned thoughtfully, "Miata? I think I saw her making her way to where the back rooms are." she answered.

Miata _wasn't_ as sneaky as she thought. A few maid's in The Café had seen her making her way to where the back rooms are.

Clarice frowned in concern, silently mouthing 'Back rooms' to herself. Then she gave Yuma a smile and a nod, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome." Yuma said with a polite smile. Then she looked at the brunette with intrigue and asked, "Just out of curiosity, why are you looking for miata anyway?"

"Hilda wants to talk to her about something," The young woman answered with a shrug. "I'm just following orders."

"Oh, okay,"

And with that all said and done, Yuma went back to work and Hilda went on to the back rooms to see if Miata was in one of them.

* * *

After looking in several of the previous isolated rooms, Clarice finally reached the one Naruto was occupying and found the blond sitting at his table with his cheeseburger partially eaten and his coca cola next to it. He looked relaxed, where he sat. As much as she didn't want to disturb him, she needed too, "Naruto," she called out, prompting the blond in question to stiffen in surprise, before relaxing not a moment later. He opened his eyes and looked at her with curiosity, "Have you seen Miata? Hilda wants to talk to her about something."

Naruto sat up with a groan and shook his head, "No. I haven't seen her." He answered; he made a subtle move with his arm, slipping his hand between his legs. "Maybe she's wandering around?" he suggested helpfully.

Clarice frowned for a moment, before she slowly nodded, "Yeah, she probably is," she sent him a friendly smile, "If you do see her, please tell her that Hilda is looking for her, will you?"

Naruto returned the smile, "I will!" he promised.

Giving him a nod Clarice left Naruto's line of sight. He waited as he heard her footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Once he was sure the silver-eyed brunette was out of earshot, Naruto let out a shuddering groan, and leaned back to look underneath the table.

With his hand on her head, and her throat stuffed to the brim with cock, Miata was looking up at him with wide, but less-innocent, eyes that were tearing up at the corners. Having her gullet stuffed with cock was not within her area of expertise it seems… it _will_ soon if he had anything to say about it.

Naruto gave the girl a smirk, "Well, well, it seems your MILF of a mother is looking for you Miata. You better hurry up~!"

The blonde in question whined around his dick, sending pleasant vibrations up his dick and pulled a soft groan out of the back of Naruto's throat. She wasn't making a whole lot of progress… but at the same time she wanted to be where she is for a while longer, but knew that was a bad idea. When Naruto took his hand off her scalp that was when Miata knew she had to make her move. There was only one way she'd get him off quickly and she wanted it badly.

Naruto was thoroughly taken aback when Miata quickly took his dick out of her mouth, got out from under the table and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and guiding his dick to her dripping, virgin cunny.

He grinned, he'll make a slut of her yet!

"In that case," Miata muttered shyly, looking down to make sure his dick was aligned with her cunt directly, "we should... skip the appetizer and go for the main _course!_"

_Whap!_

With that last word, Miata then impaled herself upon his mighty cock, her vision going white for a moment as an alien blend of pain and pleasure wracked her small body to the core.

"I… am so g-going to hell for this," Naruto chuckled jokingly. But, he couldn't agree more, placing his hands on her hips and keeping her steady as she got used to his girth. "_God_ you're fuckin' tight…" he groaned, with closed eyes and a small, toothy smile; he was enjoying the way her cunt was clamping and squeezing down on his dick. It was like she was trying to squeeze the life out of it.

He didn't mind it though, because it felt _damn good_. Then, Miata forced herself to start moving, effectively fucking herself upon his dick like he was a sex toy. Not one to let a girl do _all_ the work, he started thrusting up into her little cunny. Since she was fucking herself on him like he was a sexy toy, he thought he should return the favour; so he went fast, and he went hard, thrusting up into her while he used his hands to pull her down to him. He was effectively mating with the teen on top of him like a damn beast.

Unfortunately for the both of them, said girl was an utter featherweight, and the guilty pleasure of what he'd been doing with her would only serve to seal Naruto's fate. Miata threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, not even a full twenty seconds after starting, her inner walls clamping down tight on Naruto's cock and milking him so deliciously. Thanks to the blowjob he had been given not too long ago by Miata, it didn't take much for Naruto to be pushed towards the edge. So it was of no surprise that Naruto didn't stand a chance, and before he could restrain himself, he pulled her down and slammed into her one last time. Miata gasped at the sensation of something warm flooding her loins, her cheeks turning bright red. So _this_ was what it felt like for a man to finish inside her...

It felt… nice.

"Good girl," Naruto grunted; then he let out a sigh and gave the blonde a small grin. To think that he might have just pounded a schoolgirl… and knocked her up. The thought made him throb within her. "I guess you should see what your mother wants, huh?"

"A-alright," Miata replied, still out of breath from the experience. Then the girl made the slow process of lifting herself off Naruto's dick, and once he fully emerged from her snatch, Miata went back under the table and got on her uniform and underwear, before crawling out from under it.

Now it was time to find out what Mama wanted.

* * *

In her office, a woman with a tomboyish face, wearing a feminine business suit and rocking a razor-cut boy shag hairstyle, started to look a bit worried as Clarice returned to the office with no Miata in sight.

"Nothing?" The woman asked.

Clarice shook her head, "Nothing, Hilda. The last time she was seen, Miata was making her way to the isolated rooms reserved for the good customers. I checked with Naruto, who was in one of them, and said he never saw her. He said she might be wandering around the establishment, though."

As if on cue, the door opened and both women let out a sigh of relief when Miata emerged. "You wanted me, Mama?"

"Yes!" Hilda replied, a bit more loudly than intended. She took a deep, calming breath and then continued. "Sorry, I was getting worried. Where were you?"

"Servicing a… needy client," the girl replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. And the client she was 'servicing' was someone she actively sought out.

"What?!" Hilda immediately looked panicky, while Clarice looked at her with a _very_ startled look, "Did they do something to you?! Did they touch you in any way that was inappropriate?! Did you do something you didn't like?!"

"No. No. And no, mama." Miata replied to all three questions. Technically, those weren't lies either; she did something _to_ him, the way he touched her was entirely appropriate to the situation… if a bit surprising at times, and she _liked_ what they did very much. "It was nothing like that. It just took longer than expected to finish up with him is all."

Hilda let out another heavy sigh of relief. Good, her baby's innocence was still intact. The reason she had Miata take this shift on Wednesday's in the first place was because their 'problem clients' popped up on the weekends. And apparently, she didn't miss one after all. From the looks of it she had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all...

Oh, if only she knew…

"Well, in either case," Hilda began, "I wanted to have you bring a particular customer to my office. His name is Naruto. The temporary girl, Sylvia, is serving him right now, just have to ask her about him. Once you bring him here, you're on cleanup duty until two. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Miata replied obediently with a nod. She knew where Naruto was… but for appearances sake she'll look for the girl serving him, just to keep their suspicions in check. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all," Hilda replied with a smile. Miata nodded with a smile of her very own, and with that, she left. Once Miata was out of sight, Hilda let out a sigh as she sat down in her chair.

"Well, at least she's alright," Clarice said with a relieved smile. At least there was some silver lining to all of this. Miata wasn't hurt in any way.

"Yes. At least she's alright." Hilda repeated, nodding in agreement; and so both blonde and brunette waited for Miata to return with Naruto in tow.

It didn't take long for Miata to enter the office. In was only about three minutes in fact, and Naruto was with her. Being the good girl - and secretly a naughty one too - she was, Miata did as she was told and brought Naruto back with her.

Hilda gave her daughter a proud smile and said, "Thank you for finding him to quickly, honey! I take you had no trouble finding Sylvia?"

Miata shook her head, "Sylvia's the pretty girl with the odd hair. Isn't hard to miss her." Naruto almost snorted. That's an understatement. She sticks out as a sore thumb thanks to her hair.

But, yes, he also found her pretty. Really pretty. Too bad he never met her until now; the girl seemed like she would have been a close friend had they met under different circumstances. Nevertheless, if she's so against working here… then he'll just have to _make_ her want to come here again and again. He had a plan to do just that, it wasn't a _good_ plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

Said plan involved him fucking her sideways… which is why it wasn't a good plan. But he will enjoy ploughing that delinquent when he finally gets his hands on her!

"I'm going to work now," Miata told Hilda and Clarice both, before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Naruto was now alone in the office with the MILF and the brunette.

Naruto looked at them both and cocked his head to the side curiously, "So, what's up?" there had to be a reason why they called him here. And he remembered Miata saying Hilda had eyes on him; it was time to see if that was true or not.

"It has come to my attention that some of my employees have take it upon themselves to… reward you for being a good customer, earlier today," Hilda replied. "Alicia, Beth and Ophelia, specifically." She didn't know about Cynthia and Miria… and thankfully wasn't aware of what he did with Miata.

"Uh…" Naruto started to look worried, but the manager gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, don't worry," Hilda chirped. "No one's in trouble or anything. I was just wondering if you had… one more in you is all. Miata and Sylvia are going to be rather busy for some time, if you catch my meaning."

Naruto thought on his answer, for like a second. He was planning on fucking the MILF stupid. However, they weren't alone though because Clarice was still in the office. Sending a quick glance the brunette's way, Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "...How about two?"

"That's why I'm here," Clarice giggled.

"Let's see… I get to fuck a MILF and a sexy brunette?" It was a rhetorical question, which is why neither women said anything. Naruto let out a sharp laugh and send a wide grin Hilda's way, "Ha! Why the hell not?" he would be a complete and utter fool to refuse her offer! He imagined fucking that MILF for the longest time and here she was, giving him a chance to actually fulfill that fantasy!

Hell _yeah_ he was going to plough them stupid!

With that answer a sultry smiling Clarice walked over to Naruto, and brought him over to Hilda's desk. The woman in question had a sultry smile of her own. She stood up from her seat and got out from behind her desk. By the time the woman was in front of her own desk Naruto and Clarice was already there waiting for her.

"Good answer," Hilda purred with fluttering eyes, pressing her and dragging her digits lightly up and down on Naruto's chest.

Naruto had no idea how his day turned out like this. All he really wanted to do was just stay here for a few hours, and eat and chat with the girls here. He never intended to fuck them. When he got pulled away into that back room things just spiraled out of control from there. He was definitely certainly not complaining about it though!

Checked the wall mounted clock to see what time it was. Somehow, he still had a good two hours or so. That was surprising, but he was certainly not complaining.

* * *

_WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!_

"Fuuuck," Hildra cried out, the world spinning before her eyes as yet another tidal wave of pleasure wracked her to the core. Upon her desk, face down, ass up, her panties gone and skirt raised, the managerial MILF was being pounded from behind like a bitch by Naruto. Oh, how she had missed the sensation of being fucked good and proper since her hubby died! To think that it would feel this good, though...

Naruto's hips were moving so fast it was surprising they were not a blur as he fucked the woman. He had been at this for nearly ten minutes now and had to admit, the way her frilly walls clamped down on his dick felt good. Hilda had experience the woman was more than enthusiastic to take him - all of him - like a bitch in heat. Her cunt was trying to milk him for everything his balls had to offer!

"Oh, fuck!" Naruto cursed aloud with pleasure. He looked down and admired the way the skin of her ass rippled every time he slammed his hips against her. "Damn you have a fantastic ass! You have _no_ idea how often I _dreamed_ of doing this!"

"She's been waiting for the opportunity for a good month, now," Clarice chimed in with a giggle. She was sitting in Hilda's chair and watching them fuck like rabbits with hungry eyes. "Fuck her good and blow your load right inside her; she needs it more than you could imagine… and don't forget about me when you're done~!"

Those words and the mental images they invoked sent Naruto over the edge; he simply couldn't take it anymore and slammed hard into Hilda's hungry snatch with a roar of exertion. His dick expanded as jizz sprayed out from his pisslit, and the ball spunk poured itself into Hilda's cunt like a dam had broken.

_Spurt! Spurt! Spurt!_

The woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a lewd moan as she felt the baby batter flood her womb and painted the back of it a pearly white. On reflex her vagina started squeezing and loosening against the cock as if it tried to coax out as much cum as possible.

Naruto let out a manly grunt as his hips instinctively bucked with each spurt. "Get bred! Get bred! Get bred, you hot-ass MILF!" he growled through grit teeth as he palmed and kneaded her fat ass.

Poor Hilda was rendered unable to respond, reduced to a swirly-eyed heap in the wake of Naruto's dick. The blond in question couldn't help but chortle at that; seeing her being reduced to that state did _wonders_ to his ego. To think he was a good enough fuck to reduce that MILF to this state. He had problems extracting himself from her cunt though, because it was refusing to let him go. It was like it had a mind of its own!

Extracting himself from that cunt felt damn good though. The bulbous head emerged from Hilda's cunt with a wet _Pop!_ and Naruto watched as his seed slowly spilled out of it now that there was nothing keeping it plugged up. With another chuckle, Naruto squeezed together and rolled around her asscheeks for a moment. He never noticed the look the other woman in the room was giving him.

Clarice hungrily licked her lips, seeing that the little _stud_ was still rock hard. Oh, she was going to enjoy this~! The brunette got up off her chair and snuck up on Naruto while he was still distracted.

Naruto jumped in surprise when he felt a pair of feminine hands on his shoulders, and the next thing he knew, he pulled down to the ground and was looking up at a particularly ravenous Clarice who stared down at him with lustful eyes, and an equally lustful grin before she planted her lips on his in a smoldering kiss. Naruto eagerly returned it and slipped his hands up her thighs and under her dress where he eagerly grabbed her nice, tight ass.

_Smack!_

With a gasp Clarice withdrew from the liplock in surprise when she felt Naruto's hand giving her asscheek a spank. The brunette looked down at him in surprise for a moment, and when he grinned up at her Clarice turned it with a glint in her eyes.

"You wanna get bred too, I take it?" the question was rhetorical since the answer was pretty obvious from where he was lying.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Clarice giggled, averting her gaze with a blush. "I'll probably hate myself in the morning for doing this, mind you, but I don't care about that right now." She started undoing the buttons on her dress enticingly and spreading her legs. "Fuck me," she said. "Fuck me good and make me yours~!"

Naruto let out a laugh, "You're on top of _me_. You can easily do that yourself. But alright! I'll fuck you good!" he promised and before Clarice could react, Naruto rolled them both around so he was on top and Clarice was on the bottom. Then he flipped her dress up until her panties were revealed, showing the brunette was wearing an enticingly white coloured lace brief panties.

Naruto quickly yanked them down and off her legs and inserted himself in the woman's snatch. Clarice mewled pathetically as she felt her vaginal walls being stretched out so good, and when he bottomed out in her she let out a pleasured gasp at the feeling of being filled up to the brim with cock.

"Get ready, Clarice. Because once I get started, I won't stop until you're as fucked silly as the MILF!" He promised. Before Clarice had a chance to say anything, Naruto quickly pulled back his hips until he was halfway out before slamming himself back inside of the woman and he repeated this over and over and over.

Twenty seconds in Naruto was pounding away at her, trying to leave the shape of Clarice's ass in the ground.

* * *

_WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!_

"Guuuuuuh~!" Clarice moaned out as Naruto did his damn best to fuck the shape of his cock into her pussy. The brunette had no idea how long they had been going like this for, but it felt like _hours_. The woman was completely nude and held down in a savage mating press, her breasts bouncing with the motions of Naruto's thrusts. Her toes curled with pleasure at the feel of him pounding her into oblivion, and had she had the strength, her arms around be around his shoulders trying to hold on to him for dear life. Alas, her arms were above her head.

The only reason she was held in place was because of Naruto. He had his hands pressed against the ground directly above her shoulders. Every time she bounced up, the woman would hit his arms and would be held in place. This allowed for Clarice to feel him touching her sweet spot repeatedly and she enjoyed the pleasurable tingles running up her spine when the cock repeatedly brushed against it.

Naruto leaned down to growl into her ear, "Yeah! Take it! Take my dick like a good woman! Take it all you bombacious woman!" and kept up the fast paced fucking. He enjoyed how her walls quavered around his cock and was very close to busting a nut in her. All it would take was one push… and he would be sent over the edge.

Clarice's silver eyes rolled back and she groaned in unadulterated pleasure as a mind-numbing orgasm washed over her from his dirty words. Her back arched and her inner walls practically squeezed the life out of him as she came hard all over his dick.

Naruto shuddered, slamming into her one last time and letting out a deep, pleasured moan. His whole body twitched as he unloaded several shots of jizz right inside the woman, consequences be damned! He just couldn't resist even if he wanted to.

"Get… get _bred_, Clarice!" He grunted, bucking his hips in time with each shot of cum he unloaded into her. "GImme a fucking baby you hot-ass bitch~!"

Poor Clarice only gurgled, cumming for a second time just from hearing that. The raw tone of authority in his voice. The sheer power behind it made every fiber of her being want to submit and comply… to obey this stud's command.

The poor thing was out like a light before Naruto was even done planting his genes within her. But her body was still actively trying to milk his balls dry. He couldn't help but chuckle, his ego stroked once more from pounding yet another woman unconscious.

"Fuuuck," Naruto groaned, before letting out a sheepish chuckle. "If this keeps up I might start getting a bit too full of myself." Then, with a grunt, he pulled out and made himself presentable. Looking at the clock, he was surprised to note that he still had a good 45 minutes before he had to be back in class. "Well, damn," he commented. "That's a bit of a surprise. Well, in either case, I should probably get going soon."

With that thought in mind, he gave both women a peck on the cheek and left a note for them before leaving the office and locking the door behind him, just in case. He also found and left up a sign that said "be back in 5 min" so they could have a moment to recover. Once he turned around, though, he nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing a cross-armed Sylvia standing there with a flat look on her face.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself," she commented.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously at that and let out a sheepish chuckle. Was she... listening?

Sylvia huffed, before grabbing his wrist. "Your four hours are almost up," she said, pulling a yelp from Naruto as she started to drag him away. "And I am _not_ missing out, you fucking bastard!"

One could practically _see_ the question marks above Naruto's head as he was being dragged away. "Wait, what...?"

* * *

Not three minutes later, in the girls' bathroom, a very confused but appreciative Naruto was pinned to the wall, a horny tomboy practically devouring his lips in the most forceful, heated kiss he'd received yet. Her hand was grabbing his dick, enthusiastically stroking the phallus through his trousers as she kept him at full mast and raring to go at a moment's notice. Naruto didn't mind that in the slightest; he was more than willing to let her have her way with him. He wasn't sure he was going to get the chance to do her today, because he still had University to go back to, so for her to seek him out, when it's almost time for him to go back to class was surprising but not unwelcome.

Then, she started to undo his trousers while kicking off her shoes, making her intentions abundantly clear if they weren't already. She was going to _fuck_ him good! Seeing the writing on the wall, Naruto was not idle, reaching around and undoing her apron and the ties of her dress, much to the young delinquent's embarrassment _and_ approval. She returned the favor and soon enough the both of them were stark naked, making out on the floor with Sylvia on top, her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck far more tenderly than he'd expected, though she was still aggressively snogging him.

When the need for air became too much to ignore Sylvia broke the kiss and she gleefully took in a lungful of air. Naruto likewise did the same. However, he wasn't all that idle; while Naruto and Sylvia were recovering their breath the former reached down and grabbed on to her tight, firm, heart-shaped ass and proceeded to firmly squeeze and knead those cheeks.

Sylvia gasped at the action and glared down at Naruto with wide eyes, "H-Hey! Don't do that you fucking asshole!" she hissed, baring her teeth at him in disapproval. However, it was very telling when the delinquent did nothing to stop him.

"You're literally naked on top of me and making out with me," Naruto pointed out. "You're also really fucking cute. How could I resist?"

Naruto swore he saw a puff of steam rise from Sylvia's head as she blushed hard at his retort.

"N-never mind," she muttered, before giving him a hard look. "J-just give me a damn warning, would ya? I'm not used to this kinda thing!"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized though the smirk he was sporting showed he was anything but, he then started rubbing her back with one hand and continuing to knead her ass with the other. "But I just can't help myself. It's _your_ fault, anyways, for dragging me in here and riling me up; I gotta get back at you somehow."

"F-fucker," Sylvia muttered. "It's a good thing you're cute." She then started grinding her crotch against his. She felt so hot down there... and was already _dripping_ wet!

Naruto let out a low groan when she started grinding against him and his smirk grew. "Yes, it is a good thing. I wouldn't have gotten all this pussy in one day," he said jokingly and started to get more enthusiastic with his kneading of her ass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto just let out a laugh and pulled a squawk from the girl's throat when he gave that nice ass of hers a swat. "Don't _do_ that! I'm warning you!"

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto chuckled, "Again, I just can't help myself."

Sylvia growled, more embarrassed than anything, before guiding his pecker to her folds. She was just too horny… and his handsiness was only making it worse! "I'm gonna fuck you into the ground, you son of a bitch!"

Naruto shuddered delightedly at that. "And I'm gonna ruin you for any other man, you fucking babe!"

Sylvia straightened up and impaled herself upon his cock, her aching loins driving her batty. She just couldn't take it anymore! She yelped at the sensation of his cock stretching her to capacity, the blinding combination of pain and pleasure making her vision fade to white for a moment. "You fucking better take responsibility for making me so damn horny, you bastard," she growled after recovering. "And if I get knocked up, you _will_ help me raise it!"

Naruto moaned, his dick throbbing with approval inside her tight, little snatch. Despite how she squeezed him so delightfully, he slid inside her like it was nothing! The poor girl was _that_ wet! "I'd be glad to," he whispered hungrily, sending a hot shiver up Sylvia's spine.

Without another word, without even realizing it, she then started to move, riding the blond beneath her like he was a damn pony. Naruto moaned, his hands going straight to her hips and holding her steady, before bending his knees and fucking her back. It didn't take long for their motions to sync up, with Naruto's thrusts meeting her in the middle as she descended upon him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingled with their grunts and moans, echoing off the walls as the blond student and white-haired delinquent mated like wild animals in a public bathroom. The thrill of doing it here only made it even more exciting, though Sylvia would die of embarrassment before admitting it.

Then, the pleasure building within her loins peaked and she squealed both literally and otherwise, a wave of pleasure hitting her like a freight train. Naruto grunted, keeping his pace up and letting the delinquent ride out her orgasm. Both fortunately and unfortunately for her, his actions only caused another to build up, resulting in Sylvia cumming again. She collapsed upon him, her inner walls milking the blond for all he was worth… and he had his limits.

Naruto roared in pleasure, unable to take it anymore despite how many times he came today. He slammed into Sylvia one last time and blew his load right inside her. The poor woman could only wail in pleasure at the sensation of his essence flooding her unprotected babymaker.

And it didn't stop there… the two of them would keep going at it for some time, in no less than three more positions with what felt like a damn gallon of jizz pumped into Sylvia's hungry snatch. Unfortunately, Naruto would be late for class as a result, but that was fucking _worth_ it.

* * *

Several months later, a very swollen Sylvia waddled up to Naruto's table. She still wore a maid's uniform, though this one was fitted to accommodate her sizeable baby bump. After the thorough dicking she'd received from him, she decided to apply for a more permanent job here and never looked back.

"Need anything?" she asked.

"I'm good for now," Naruto replied. "You doing okay?"

"Your little bastard stopped kicking for now, so yeah," she grunted. Her eyes darted to the wedding band on his finger and she _still_ couldn't help but feel jealous, even after seeing it so many times by now.

As it turned out, Naruto had knocked Miata up, too, that day. And when Hilda found out, she... arranged a bit of a shotgun wedding. Literally. It was legitimately the most terrifying thing the blond had ever experienced, but it was worth it in the end.

"I'd marry you too, if I could," Naruto assured. And he meant it, too… The damn law was the _only_ thing stopping him from doing so, in fact.

"I know," Sylvia grunted. "I bet you'd marry all the girls here, as well."

"If they let me," Naruto admitted. As it turned out, the only one he didn't knock up that Wednesday or one of the two thereafter was Miria… and she was having _none_ of that as one would imagine. The woman could be damn scary when she wanted to, as she somehow slipped into his dorm without anyone noticing and kidnapped him for a _week_ when she found out! Not that he minded, but still… the woman proved just how dangerous she can be when putting her mind to it.

Sylvia scoffed at that, but still smiled. "You will keep your promise, though," she said.

"Of course," Naruto chirped. He had every intention to take good care of _all_ the girls and their kids, not just Miata. He didn't know _how_ he would be able to provide for all those kids, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try to be there for them!

Still, though, ever since he found out Miata - and quite a few other girls - had been knocked up after his encounters his life had became more… interesting, for lack of a better word. But he wouldn't change it for anything.

Sylvia smiled at the young blond and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Everyone here is more than willing to pitch in," she pointed out. "You don't need to worry about bearing the _whole_ burden… and I'm sure you'll make a perfectly fine father."

"Uh… thanks," Naruto muttered, blushing hard as he turned to look at her. But then he saw that Sylvia was already waddling off to help out at someone else's table. The blond smiled at that and let her be. If nothing else, though, what she said was at least reassuring. Maybe she was right.

Only time would tell...


End file.
